Warfire
Warfire (z ang. ogień wojny) — pegaz; ponyfikacja Aramoreny. Jej rodzicami są Crazy Relax i Clean It All, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią na Manehattanie. Klacz, która porzuciła karierę i wyższe wykształcenie w imię obrony księżniczek przed tajemniczym Ruchem Złotego Pyłu. Powstanie Spinning Wszystko zaczęło się w szkole, pewnego wrześniowego dnia, w czasie jednej z wielu lekcji. Autorka nudziła się na niej, co za nowość! więc wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę papieru i postanowiła coś narysować. Naszkicowała kontury siedmiu kucyków, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak owe kucyki powinny, no, wyglądać. Na szczęście, gdy tylko jedna z koleżanek zauważyła ten niezbyt udany szkic, z uśmiechem zaproponowała, żeby Ara dopracowana go i narysowała wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. Kilka innych osób poparło ten pomysł, a autorce również przypadł on do gustu, więc zabrała się za rysunek. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał pierwszy wzór ponysony Renyktóra bądź co bądź również należy do swojej klasy i jest dziewczyną, więc musiała znaleźć się na obrazku xD - seledynowy pegaz imieniem Spinning, ze złotą grzywą i wirkiem w serduszku na znaczku. Ara nie myślała o niej jednak jak o swojej ponysonie, bowiem jeszcze na dobre nie zainteresowała się serialem My Little Pony i nie znała tego pojęcia, a w dodatku ten kucyk nie szczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. Spinning wylądowała więc w teczce z rysunkami, do której autorka najrzadziej zaglądała i po bardzo krótkim czasie odeszła w zapomnienie. Freewood Lightling Nadszedł listopad, czas wspominania, pamięci i tym podobnych. Ara poważniej zainteresowała się serialem o kucykach, więc pewnego dnia, przeglądając strony internetowe o nim trafiła na Fanowską MLP Wiki. Jeszcze jako anonim bez własnego konta przeczytała parę artykułówmiedzy innymi o Reportshie i Agnessie i postanowiła zrobić swoją ponysonę. Na początku nieszczególnie jej to wychodziło, jednak wreszcie, po wielu milionach nieudanych prób, narysowała kucyka, który trochę ją przypominał. Ów kucyk dostał imię Freewood Lighling i był jasnozielonym pegazem o kasztanowej grzywie i szarych oczach, bez znaczka. Ara rysowała go i utożsamiała się z nim przez bardzo krótki czas, bowiem szybko zorientowała się, że Freewood ma bardzo prymitywny zwyczajny design i mało oryginalne kolorybo Warfire ma oryginalniejsze, of course ;-; , więc porzuciła wszystkie związane z nią plany i nadzieje, a potem zrezygnowała z tworzenia ponysony. Lucky Storm Pewnego dnia Ara obudziła się czując niesamowitą wenę twórczą. Przez cały dzień myślała, jakby ją wykorzystać, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie o swojej nie udanej ponysonie i postanowiła poprawić Freewood. Z początku nie miała żadnego pomysłu, ale potem wena zadziałała i Rena stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczkudobrze, że przynajmniej MIAŁA znaczek!. Tym razem autorka była przekonana, że nie będzie już zmieniać swojej ponysony. Lucky zdawała się być idealna, w każdym calu dopasowana do Ary i w ogóle naj naj naj, więc nie upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim autorka postanowiła napisać o niej na Brony Wiki. Jedyną przeszkodą był jak zwykle brak pomysłów Reny. Początkowo autorka próbowała napisać coś na siłę, jednak brzmiało to dość sztucznie. W końcu porzuciła pisanie nie stworzywszy nawet zalążka artykułu xD i wzięła się za inne ważne dla siebie sprawy, czyli rysowanie postaci z ulubionej książki jako kucyki xD które mocno przyczyniły się do powstania Warfire... Warfire Ara była przekonana, że ma już ponysonę, aczkolwiek nie chciało jej się o niej pisać na wiki. Pomyślała wiec, że nie będzie tego robić na siłę i wróci do rysowania postaci z książek. Pewnego dnia postanowiła sponyfikować bohaterów Baśnioboru, czyli swojej absolutnie ukochanej książki. Większość wyszła jej całkiem nieźleo, ja skromna ;-;, tylko jeden facet wyglądał... no cóż, jak dziewczyna. Ara dość szybko to poprawiła, ale przypadkiem zauważyła, że pierwotna ponyfikacja tej postaci idealnie ją oddaje. Postanowiła przerobić tego kucyka na swoją ponysonę. Początkowo nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, bowiem autorka bardzo dużo zmieniała, jednak w końcu postanowiła jedynie usunąć znaczek dawnemu kucykowinie, nie przerabiałam go na klacz, a to dlatego, bo kiedyś rysowałam wszystkie kucyki na kontury klaczy ;-; , zmienić kolor jego oczu z czarnego na brązowe, usunąć jasno zieloną bluzę, którą kucyk nosił wcześniej i nadać mu imię, z czym Rena nigdy nie miała problemów. Kiedy imię i wygląd kucyka były już dopracowane, Ara zaczęła utożsamiać się z kucykiem, jednocześnie odrzucając koncepcję Lucky Storm. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa War jest zupełnie czarna i dość mocno pofalowana. Z przodu układa się w dość długą grzywkę z jednym wystającym kosmykiem, który jest odrobinę krótszy od reszty grzywki. Za uszami włosy klaczy opadają swobodnie na jej szyję i kończą się równo z nią. Jej ogon również jest pofalowany i czarny, jego końcówka lekko zawija się ku górze. Klacz lubi eksperymentować z fryzurami, ale najczęściej jednak wiąże włosy w koński ogon kitę, lub zostawia je rozpuszczone. Czasami zapomina rozczesać grzywę i ogon, które układają się wtedy niezwykle brzydko. W gorące dni fale na włosach Warfire wydają się większe i bardziej wyschnięte. Słońce nadaje im ciemnobrązowy połysk. Czasem klacz zaplata małe warkoczyki z pojedynczych pasemek swojej grzywy, ale zwykle szybko je rozplata. Wiele kucyków mówi, że włosy klaczy są niezwykle gęste i piękne, co prawdę mówiąc denerwuje Warfire, mającą na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Warfire jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina mocno przypalone ciasto lub masę kajmakową i z tego właśnie powodu niektóre małe kucyki odnoszą wrażenie, że Warfire jest zrobiona z cukierków "krówek" lub karmelu i próbują ją zjeść, a w ciemności przywodzi na myśl czekoladową figurkę kucyka. Fire nie ma znaczka i nie wie, czy chce go mieć, bowiem martwi się, że znaczek spowoduje u niej zmiany osobowości i upodobańWarfire i ta jej wyobraznia...!. Klacz jest dość wysokim i dość chudym kucykiemach, gdyby to mogło być prawdą... , ale nie jest za wysoka ani za chuda. Przednia część jej ciała wydaje się nieznacznie szersza niż tylna. War ma nieznacznie skrzywione prawe, tylne kopytko, ale jest to tak małe, że nie przeszkadza jej w chodzeniu. Oczy i rzęsy Oczy War są dość duże i owalne. Jej źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy klacz o cos prosi, pojawia się w nich jeszcze trzeci błysk. Tęczówki klaczy mają barwę gorzkiej czekolady. Czasem zdają się odbijać blask słońca, lub księżyca, aczkolwiek nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Rzęsy Warfire są dość krótkie. W deszczowe dni wydają się być lekko zakręcone, w słoneczne zaś sterczą zupełnie prosto. Klacz nigdy ich nie ozdabia, bo uważa, że są wystarczająco ładne bez tego. Kiedyś War zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna nosić koloryzujących soczewek kontaktowych, ale opinia Free Will i brak środków finansowych odwiodły ją od tego zamiaru. Klacz wciąż jednak uważa, iż posiadając zielone oczy zdawałaby się znacznie atrakcyjniejsza groźniejsza i często bezskutecznie próbuje w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić ich barwę. Skrzydła Skrzydła Fire są odrobinę większe, niż u przeciętnego kucyka, aczkolwiek nie tak wielkie, jak u księżniczek. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból i starannie przygotowane do różnych wyzwań. Dość często wypadają z nich pojedyncze piórka, wszystkie w karmelowo-krówkowej barwie. Klacz bardzo lubi czyścić swoje skrzydła. Potrafi szybko je złożyć i jeszcze szybciej rozłożyć. Na wewnętrznej części jej lewego skrzydła kryje się cztero centymetrowe, złoto-brunatne znamię. Można je dostrzec jedynie po wyrwaniu piórek klaczy, dlatego większość kucyków nie ma pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Pojawiło się dwa lata po narodzinach klaczy, trudno powiedzieć z jakiego powodu. Znamię to jest najprawdopodobniej rodzinne, bowiem ojciec Warfire również takowe posiada. Znaczek Jak już wcześniej wspomniano, Warfire wciąż nie ma znaczka i właściwie nie szczególnie stara się go zdobyć. Jest już dostatecznie dojrzałamarzenia., żeby wiedzieć, iż kiedyś się pojawi, nawet, jeśli będzie musiała długo na to czekać. Czasem klacz jest przekonana, że właśnie odkryła swe przeznaczenie, jednak zawsze okazuje się, iż to jeszcze nie było to no, bo przecież jeszcze znaczka nie ma xP. Zdobywanie znaczka znacznie utrudniają wielorakie talenty klaczy, bowiem Fire nie wie, który powinna doskonalić, a które odłożyć na "drugi plan", lub zupełnie porzucić. Obecny stan boczku Warfire można interpretować jako symbol jej niedojrzałości, ale jest on tak naprawdę wynikiem braku czasu na rozwijanie pasji. Na galowo Warfire ubrała na siebie coś, co można nazwać strojem galowym tylko jeden raz w całym życiu - na misję w Canterlocie. Miała wtedy na sobie jasnobłękitną suknię w stylu wzorowanym na ubraniach ze starożytnego Kryształowego Królestwa, z krótkimi, lekko bufiastymi rękawami zakończonymi złotymi wstążkami i ze złotym paskiem. Jej włosy były upięte w dostojny kok, klacz wpięła w nie złotą i niebieską wstążkę, a z przodu przyozdobiła je złocistą opaską. Na szyi War błyszczała wieloczęściowa, ozdobna obroża, podkreślająca gibkość szyi klaczy. Podczas eleganckiej gali jedno pasmo włosów Warfire wysunęło się z fantazyjnie upiętej fryzury, więc klacz pozwoliła mu swobodnie opadać na jej szyję, nie potrafiła bowiem na powrót wpleść pasemka w skomplikowanego koka na swej głowie. Na wakacje W ciągu dwóch miesięcy wakacyjnej swawoli Warfire lubi zaszaleć z fryzurą i dodatkami, jednak posiada typowy, wakacyjny strój, od którego stara się nie odstępować. Otóż od pierwszego dnia po końcu toku szkolnego Warfire przyozdabia swoją głowę stylowymi, czarno-fioletowymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi z podwójnym mostkiem w cienkich, ciemnoszarych oprawkach (usprawiedliwiając swe zachowanie zbyt długą, wpadającą do oczu grzywką) i zawiązuje na swym przednim kopytku jedną ze swych bransoletek, wykonanych z rzemyków, sznurków oraz muliny. W ciągu letnich upałów w wyglądzie Warfire zachodzą też nieznaczne, naturalne zmiany, bowiem jej sierść przybiera nieznacznie ciemniejszy odcień czekoladowego brązu, a jej grzywa i ogon mocniej się kręcą, a w mocnym słońcu lekko błyszczą na ciemnozielono. Imię Imię Warfire symbolizuje powiązanie autorki z kucykiem, jest bowiem połączeniem jej ulubionych angielskich słów, warrior (ang.wojownik, w imieniu występuje tylko początek tego słowa) i fire (ang.ogień). Ponadto jego pierwszy wyraz jest równocześnie pierwszą sylabą imienia dawnego ulubionego bohatera Ary. Imię powstało w tej samej chwili, co kucyk, pochodzi z języka angielskiego. Bardzo dobrze oddaje charakter klaczy, łatwo z niego wywnioskować, że lubi ona walkę. Z powodów znanych jedynie autorce nie jest dwuczłonowe. Ara bardzo często rozważała dodanie do imienia swojej ponyfikacji wyrazu Night''wtedy imię klaczy zawierałoby całe imię owej dawnej ulubionej postaci: '''War'fi're N'ight, jednak ten pomysł nie przeszedł. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Warfire urodziła się w Cloudsdale, pewnego pięknego, zimowego dnia. Jej rodzice trochę się bali, czy dadzą radę wychować małą klaczkę na mądrego i kulturalnego kucyka, ale gdy tylko zobaczyli jej brzydki pyszczek, wszystkie wątpliwości natychmiast znikły. Początkowo rodzinka mieszkała u babci, na północy Cloudsdale, ale kiedy War miała około dwa latka, jej rodzice postanowili zamieszkać na Manehattanie. Mała klacz początkowo nie przejmowała się tą przeprowadzką, jednak pod koniec pierwszego dnia w nowym mieszkaniu zaczęła płakać, bo nic nie wskazywało na to, że wrócą do dawnego domu. Clean It All zaczęła ją uspokajać, dawała jej butelkę, smakowitą papkę ze słoiczka, ale to wszystko nie wystarczało do uciszenia małej Warfire. Dopiero Crazy Relax znalazł niezawodny i dziecinnie proste sposób na dokonanie tego. Po prostu dał płaczącej córce cukierka... Po paru dniach Warfire pokochała cukierki, nanana! przyzwyczaiła się do nowego miejsca zamieszkania, a że z natury była bardzo ciekawska, zaczęła je "zwiedzać". W pewnej chwili mała klacz zobaczyła na stole miskę kolorowych cukierków. Szybko weszła na krzesło, aby móc je skosztować, jednak okazało się to niezbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo Fire straciła równowagę i spadła. Klaczka zaczęła płakać, a jej kopytko było nienaturalnie wygięte, więc rodzice, tknięci złym przeczuciem, zabrali ją do lekarza. Okazało się, że noga War była zwichnięta. Rodzice klaczy byli bardzo przerażeni tym faktem, ale lekarka szybko nastawiła kopytko pegaza. Jakiś czas potem Warfire wybrała się wraz z rodzicami na zakupy do pewnego dużego sklepu czyli po prostu supermarketu xD. Klacz wciąż była bardzo ciekawska, więc w pewnym momencie odłączyła się od rodziców i zaczęła oglądać zabawki. Po około piętnastu minutach Warfire zorientowała się, że jest sama. Przez chwilę płakała, ale po chwili w jej małej główce pojawił się pewien pomysł. Podeszła do tak zwanego punktu obsługi klienta i powiedziała ekspedientce, że się zgubiła. Kilka minut potem ze sklepowych megafonów rozległ się głos, informujący, ze trzyletnia Warfire czeka na rodziców przy punkcie obsługi klienta. Gdy tylko Clean It All i Crazy Relax usłyszeli tą wiadomość, natychmiast przybyli do córki. Potem cała rodzinka zakończyła zakupy i wyszła ze sklepu, pilnując, by już nikt się nie zgubił. Przedszkole Fire poszła do przedszkola rok później, niż powinna. Nie miała jednak problemów z dopasowaniem się do grupy i szybko znalazła sobie przyjaciółkę - Royal Heather. Klacze miały bardzo podobne zainteresowania, więc chętnie spędzały razem czas. Niestety, pewnego dnia Royal nie przyszła do przedszkola. War bardzo się martwiła, bo przecież mogło się okazać, że jej przyjaciółka jest chora i z tego zmartwienia zachowywała się znacznie ciszej, niż zwykle. Zauważyła to wychowawczyni i zapytała War, co się stało. Mała klacz natychmiast zapytała, gdzie jest Royal. Przedszkolanka westchnęła cicho, a potem wyjaśniła brązowemu kucykowi, że jej przyjaciółka odeszła z przedszkola i już więcej do niego nie przyjdzie. War była zrozpaczona, lecz nie mogła zmienić rzeczywistości. Pozostałe dwa lata w przedszkolu postanowiła spędzić sama, bez przyjaciół. Obawiała się, że jeśli pozna bliżej kolejnego kucyka, zapomni o Heather, więc starała się trzymać z dala od innych przedszkolaków. Pewnego dnia jedna z koleżanek Warfire, Secretly Peer, przyniosła do przedszkola bardzo fajną figurkę kucyka z My Little Pony zabawkę. Brązowej klaczy bardzo się spodobała owa rzecz, więc grzecznie zapytała właścicielkę, czy może się nią pobawić. Koleżanka zgodziła się i podała zabawkę Fire, a ta natychmiast zaczęła się nią tą koleżanką of course! bawić. Po jakimś czasie przyszła mama Peer, żeby zabrać klacz do domu. Jej córka podbiegła do niej, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Na swoje nieszczęście, zupełnie zapomniała, że pożyczyła zabawkę Warfire. Kiedy wraz z mamą dotarły do domu, Take przypomniała sobie o ślicznej figurce i zaczęła płakać. Mama tłumaczyła jej, że zabawka na pewno się znajdzie, a Warfire na pewno jej nie ukradła, ale Secretly nie chciała jej wierzyć. Następnego dnia, kiedy wszystkie małe kucyki były już w przedszkolu, Warfire podeszła do Secretly Peer i bez słowa podała jej figurkę. Potem odeszła gdzieś na koniec sali i siedziała tam do końca zajęć. Od tego dnia klacz jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w sobie, postanawiając, że w szkole otworzy się na inne kucyki, bo przecież kolejny etap nauki, to zupełnie nowa cześć artykułu bajka. Szkoła podstawowa Warfire poszła do szkoły w wieku 7 lat i bardzo współczuje tym, którzy musieli zacząć naukę wcześniej xD i już od pierwszego dnia wiedziała, że odnajdzie się w społeczności szkolnej. Crazy Relax był bardzo dumny ze swojej wielkiej córki, więc już owego pierwszego dnia zabrał Fire na długi spacer po Manehattańskim rynku o ile w Manehattanie jest rynek xDD. Brązowemu pegazowi bardzo podobała się ta krótka wycieczka, więc klacz chciała chodzić na takie codziennie. Jej tata zgodził się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że War będzie mieć dobre oceny. Klacz obiecała, że będzie je mieć i dość sumiennie wypełniała dane słowo, choć szybko zraziła do siebie panią wychowawczynię. thumb|left|136px|No i zmieniła się w albinoskęÓw nie do końca normalny kucyk uważał, że nikt nie powinien rysować, bo to nienormalnenie, nienormalne to jest takie myślenie xP. Jednak właśnie rysunek był pasją małej Fire, toteż klacz nie chciała go porzucać. Nieprzyjemna nauczycielka często ją za to objeżdżała, a czasem nawet dawała jej za to uwagę, ale nie mogła obniżać ocen, na które War bardzo sumiennie pracowała. Przez trzy pierwsze klasy brązowa klacz lubiła szkołę i naukę, jednak w czwartej klasie wszystko się zmieniło. Jedna denerwująca nauczycielka została zastąpiona przez dziesięć jeszcze gorszych, a koledzy zauważyli przyjemność w wyśmiewaniu innych kucyków. Wszystko to bardzo przytłoczyło Warfire, zwłaszcza że klacz ciągle nie miała przyjaciół. Z braku oparcia stała się niezwykle cicha i nieśmiała, a jej sierść, grzywa i oczy przybrały nienaturalnie biały kolor. Każdy kolejny dzień zaczął przynosić klaczy coraz głębszą rozpacz i coraz mniej nadziei. Warfire próbowała odciąć się od świata bądź na zawsze zamknąć się w sobie aby nigdy więcej nie czuć samotności. Nie chciała już niczego. Świat ją odrzucił, więc i ona odrzuciła świat... Dopiero ostatni rok nauki w podstawówce przywrócił kucykowi jego wojowniczą naturę i naturalne barwy, bowiem koleżanki z klasy War (Laughing Cherry, Quiet Write, Fredicorn i Design Style) zaczęły się niepokoić. Wyraźnie dostrzegały, że z War dzieje się coś złego i bardzo chciały jej pomóc, dlatego pewnego dnia wszystkie na raz zaczepiły odmienionego pegaza. Szybko wciągnęły Fire w jakąś rozmowę, czym zdobyły zaufanie ciemnowłosej klaczy. Następnego dnia Laughing Cherry, Quiet Write, Fredicorn i Design Style zaprosiły Warfire na lody i pizzę, co spotkało się z bardzo gorącym przyjęciem od strony karmelowego pegaza. Po upływie niewielu miesięcy koleżanki zaprzyjaźniły się i znalazły wiele wspólnych tematów. Dzieki temu wszystkiemu Warfire wyszła z dziwacznego albinizmu i nawet zaczęła pracować nad swoimi ocenami, co zaowocowało jej świadectwem z czerwonym paskiem na koniec podstawówki. Gimnazjum Lata gimnazjum były dla War najtrudniejszymi latami nauki. Na początku klacz bała się, że nie da sobie rady, lub będzie samotna, bo Style poszła do innej szkoły, jednak po paru dniach dogadała się z nowymi koleżankami, Cocktail Dream, Criminal Gift, Crown Glamour i Big Heart. Wznowiła też kontakt z Fredicorn oraz Cherry, który straciły w ciagu wakacji. Co prawda pierwsza klasa gimnazjum upłynęła jej spokojnie, ale z drugą było znacznie gorzej. Na samym poczatku roku do klasy doszła nowa klacz imieniem Shocking Phone. Była duszą towarzystwa, dlatego przyciągała do siebie kucyki. Niestety, z jakiegoś tylko sobie znanego powodu Shock uwielbiała dokuczać Warfire. Raz siadała na jej ławce, raz ją oczerniała... Niby nic groźnego, typowe szkolne złośliwości. Tylko, że wciąż się mnożyły, a Phone wpadała na coraz wredniejsze pomysły. War wiele razy mówiła o swoich problemach koleżankom, jednak okazało się, że teraz bardziej zależy im na dobrych wynikach w szkole, niż na przyjaźni. Tym sposobem w połowie drugiej klasy gimnazjum Fire została sam na sam ze złośliwą Shocking Phone i zajętymi nauką kujonkami. Chciała zmienić szkołę, ale rodzice się nie zgadzali. Pozostawało jej tylko wierzyć, że za rok wszystko się naprawi... W trzeciej klasie rzeczywiście wszystko się poprawiło, bo War poznała swojego pierwszego chłopaka. Był to dość poważny ogier z jej klasy, nosił imię Dark Moss. Klacz szybko go polubiłaTYLKO polubiła, nic więcej!, a on był w niej zakochany po uszy. Kiedy zapytał ją o chodzenie, zgodziła się, aczkolwiek tylko po to, by nie robić mu przykrości. Chodzili razem na randki, czasami w szkole ukradkiem przytulali się, aczkolwiek War wciąż go nie kochała i nie pokochała. Być może to właśnie dlatego pewnego dnia Moss stwierdził, że Fire jest oszustką i zerwał z nią, a kiedy klacz zapytała, o co mu chodzi, nie odpowiedział... Od tego dnia War miała problemy w nauce, a w nocy nie mogła spać. Bardzo denerwowało ją zachowanie jej byłego chłopaka, zwłaszcza, że Moss zaczął chodzić z Shocking Phone i, biorąc z niej przykład, dokuczał Fire. Klacz nie mogła tego znieść, dlatego pewnego dnia prawie wyskoczyła ze szkolnego okna. Uratowały ją koleżanki, do których wreszcie dotarło, że War ma jakieś problemy. Wspólnymi siłami dodawały jej otuchy i zaczęły walczyć z dokuczającymi War kucykami. Nigdy jednak nie odnowiły przyjaźni, łączącej je przez do drugiej klasy... Liceum W liceum klacz została sama. Jej koleżanki trafiły do najlepszej szkoły w Equestrii, a War miała za słabe oceny, żeby też się tam dostać. Chodziła więc do liceum na średnim poziomie, z nie zbyt wymagającymi nauczycielami, którzy nie najlepiej radzili sobie z jej bzikowatą klasą. Początkowo klacz nie szukała przyjaciół, być może dlatego, że bała się poznać bliżej kucyka, który pije lub pali, a była pewna, że wszyscy jej rówieśnicy już to robią. Jej samotność wykorzystał Terror Expert, najgorszy ogier w jej klasie, który lubił maltretować słabszych. War nie była w stanie mu się przeciwstawić, mimo iż wiele razy próbowała. Jednak pewnego dnia klacz zauważyła, że Expert terroryzuje jej koleżankę z klasy, jednorożkę Free Will. War patrzyła na to z wielkim gniewem. Kiedy Terror uderzył Will w sam środek twarzy, Fire nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na terrorystę. Expert zdziwił się, bo War była pierwszym kucykiem, który mu się sprzeciwił. Free Will skorzystała chwili jego nieuwagi i również zaatakowała. Po krótkiej chwili Terror Expert miał już dosyć. Próbował uciec, ale Will, która była jednorożcem unieruchomiła go. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili klacze zapytały go, czy ma dość. Ogier bardzo entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. Will i Fire zostawiły go, a potem wspólnie poszły do najbliższej pizzeri. Tam bliżej się zapoznały, zaprzyjaźniły, a przy okazji zauważyły, jak wiele je łączy. Czasem nie potrzebowały słów, żeby zrozumieć się wzajemnie. Wspaniała, prawdziwa przyjaźń kwitła. Po długich miesiącach wycieńczającej nauki War i Free zakończyły naukę w pierwszej klasie liceum. Czas wakacyjnego luzu upłynął im z prędkością światła dlatego nawet się nie obejrzały, a już rozpoczynał się nowy rok szkolny. Z poczatku zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze, nauczyciele nie stawiali za wysokich wymagań, koledzy nie dokuczali ani Fire ani Will... Ale wszystko wydawało się zbyt spokojne i zbyt zwyczajne. Klacze wiedziały, że w ich szkole coś nie gra. Kucyki były zbyt... Miłe! Zbyt wycofane, zbyt milczące! War i Free martwiły się, że za tym dziwnym zachowaniem kryje się jakaś mroczna i straszna tajemnica... Ich obawy potwierdziły się, kiedy pewnego dnia zobaczyły na szkolnym korytarzu panią Hoofdrop, nauczycielkę znaną z niesamowitej cierpliwości i łagodności, krzyczącą na ucznia, który wyszedł z sali lekcyjnej o dwie sekundy za późno. Jej zachowanie było co najmniej dziwne, a już na pewno nie typowe. Warfire i Free Will postanowiły śledzić panią Hoofdrop, mając nadzieję, że nauczycielka pomoże im rozwikłać niepokojącą zagadkę. Jak się później okazało, ta decyzja była najlepszym możliwym posunięciem, bowiem już na najbliższej przerwie nauczycielka z niewiadomych powodów poszła do szkolnej piwnicy. Niestety zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, skutkiem czego War i jej przyjaciółka nie mogły za nią podążyć. Klacze nie miały różowego pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Zamek w drzwiach był bardzo solidny, a same drzwi wykonano z metalu. Nie sposób było rozwalić coś takiego! War i Free głowiły się, jak wejść do pomieszczenia tak długo, że pani Hoofdrop zdążyła z niego wyjść. Will zauważyła to natychmiast i za pomocą swego magicznego rogu podtrzymała drzwi, aby nie mogły się zatrzasnąć. Zachowująca się podejrzanie nauczycielka chyba tego nie zauważyła, bo poprostu odeszła w kierunku schodów. Gdy kroki pani Hoofdrop przestały być słyszalne, Warfire i Free Will wkroczyły do tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Ku ich zaskoczeniu po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi wisiał, wsadzony w zamek, niewielki, obsydianowy kluczyk. War wzięła go ostrożnie w pyszczek, a Free za pomocą magii przymknęła ciężkie, metalowe drzwi, aby z zewnątrz nie było widać, iż w pomieszczeniu ktoś jest. Okazało się, że te wrota nie prowadzą do szkolnej piwnicy, tylko do tajemniczego, mrocznego tunelu, wykutego z granitowej skały. Klacze postanowiły zbadać owy tunel, więc kucyki ruszyły przed siebie w nieznaną czeluść, oświetlaną jedynie malutkim światełkiem na czubku rogu Free Will. Wkrótce straciły poczucie czasu. Nie wiedziały, jak długo wędrują przed siebie przez skalny tunel. War zaczęła się nawę zastanawiać, po co w ogóle tu weszła. Przecież w tunelu nie było nic podejrzanego. Może warto zawrócić...? W krótce jednak okazało się, że ta wyprawa miała jakiś sens, bowiem na końcu korytarza znajdowały się niewielkie, drewniane, ale nie zamknięte na klucz drzwi, a za nimi ukrywał się najpiękniejszy srebrny posążek, jaki War i Free widziały. Miał około półtora metra wysokości i kształt jednego z legendarnych duchów niezgody, zwanych Windigosdla niezorientowanych: link. Oczy pomnika były wykonane z dwóch identycznych szafirów i lśniły magicznym blaskiem. Klacze stały przed figurką i w oszołomieniu podziwiały ją. Zupełnie zapomniały, po co w ogóle tu przyszły. War podeszła do srebrnej statuetki i z zaciekawieniem dotknęła jednego z jej szafirowych oczu. Wtedy wydobywający się z nich blask gwałtownie się nasilił. Fire, jakby za sprawą uderzenia przez niewidzialną, magiczną siłę, została odepchnięta i poleciała na ścianę. Srebrzysty posąg, jakby za sprawą czarów urósł o kilka centymetrów, a brązowy pegaz nagle podniósł się z ziemi i z zupełnie nie swoim wyrazem twarzy pobiegł ku wyjściu z korytarza. Free Will patrzyła na odbiegającą przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem. War nigdy dotąd tak poprostu jej nie zignorowała. Jednorożka przez chwilę zastanawiała się co spowodowało dziwne zachowanie pegaza, aż nagle zrozumiała: Warfire nie była sobą - jakiś urok z pomnika zmienił jej charakter. Free natychmiast zrozumiała, że musi zniszczyć pięknego, srebrnego Windigo. To on był problemem! Jednorożka nie wiedziała jednak, jak to zrobić. Pomnik ważył znacznie więcej, niż klacz się spodziewała - nie mogła go unieść za pomocą magii. Chciała walić w niego rogiem i kopytkami, ale przecież nie mogła dotknąć pomnika. Nagle spostrzegła stosy ksiąg, leżące na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Przeteleportowała się tam i, ku swemu wielkiej zdumieniu, spostrzegła, iż jedna z ksiąg jest otwarta na stronie zawierającej zaklęcie niszczące potężne, złe talizmany. Przeczytała je parę razy, a potem rzuciła na figurę. Windigo jedynie zadrżał. Free nie rozumiała, co poszło nie tak, gdy nagle, do pomieszczenia wpadła Warfire. Odmieniona! Will nic nie rozumiała. Już miała zapytać przyjaciólki, dlaczego pomnik się nie rozwalił, gdy ten zabłysł jarząco jasnoniebieskim światłem i rozprysnął się jak bańka mydlana. War i Free spojrzały na siebie i uściskały się po przyjacielsku. Potem razem wyszły z piwnicy i zamknęły jej drzwi na klucz, który zakopały w ogródku Will. Okazało się, że nikt prócz nich nie pamięta poczatku tego roku, a klacze z niewiadomych powodów nigdy nikomu nie opowiedziały o swej przygodzie ze srebrnym Windigo. Wakacje W wakacje, po ukończeniu liceum, życie Warfire uległo ogromnej zmianie. Początkowo wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, War dostała się na studia aktorskie i była pewna, że je zakończy, jednak kiedy wyjechała nad morze, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i Free Will, dowiedziała się o sprawie, która wywróciła jej życie do góry nogami: Jej rodzice należeli do Rubinowej Iskry, tajnego stowarzyszenia, broniącego księżniczki przed Ruchem Złotego Pyłu. Początkowo klacz nie rozumiała, co to oznacza, ale Clean It All i Crazy Relax wszystko jej wytłumaczyli... Ruch Złotego Pyłu okazał się sekretną organizacją kucyków, którym nie podobają się rządy księżniczek. Mają oni własnego kandydata na władcę Equestrii, którego oczywiście nie ujawniają. Od tysięcy lat próbują obalić Celestię, Lunę i Cadance, a niedawno stali się niezwykle aktywni, być może ze względu na pojawienie się nowej współwładczyni. Złoty Pył słynął z niespodziewanego uprowadzania niewinnych kucykówdlaczego? Przecież każdy niewinny kucyk kocha księżniczki, a Ruch chce je obalić. A dlaczego jeszcze się za nie nie zabrał? No pony knows!, kto stał się jego ofiarą, musiał uważać na każdy swój ruch. Księżniczki nie miały pojęcia o istnieniu owego Ruchu, jego działalność okrywała tajemnica. Na szczęście jeden z członków Złotego Pyłu odwrócił się od swego przywódcy i założył Stowarzyszenie Rubinowej Iskrytak, wiem, pierwsze skojarzenie to albo elementy harmonii, albo sam klejnot lojalności. Od razu przyznam się, że to przypadek, ale szczerze mówiąc taki symbol może symbolizować lojalność członków stowarzyszenia względem księżniczek. Więc to, prawdę mówiąc, pomyślny zbieg okoliczności xP, które ochrania Canterlot przed Ruchem. No i oczywiście ta organizacja również jest sekretna, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by nie niepokoić Celestii, Luny, Cadance i Twilight. Właśnie do tej tajnej organizacji należeli rodzice Warfire, oraz, jak się okazało Free Will. W dodatku Clean It All i Crazy Relax z jakichś powodów musieli wycofać się ze stowarzyszenia, ale bardzo chcieli, by ich córka dołączyła do Rubinowej Iskry. Warfire nie była pewna, czy chce należeć do jakiejś tajnej organizacji, ale jej rodzice nalegali, więc w końcu zgodziła się. Zebranie Rubinowej Iskry Wakacje upłynęły Warfire znacznie szybciej, niż zwykle. Klacz trochę obawiała się ich końca, bo wraz z początkiem roku szkolnego czekało ją zebranie członków Rubinowej Iskry, które z każdym dniem zdawało jej się straszniejsze. W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień, którego tak bardzo się bała. Tego dnia klacz obudziła się o dwunastej o piątej, czyli znacznie wcześniej, niż zwykle. Szybko doprowadziła się do porządku i zjadła śniadanie, a potem wyszła przed dom. Free Will już tam była i z radością przywitała przyjaciółkę. Potem klacze poszły na dworzec, który znajdował się stosunkowo blisko domu Warfire. Po drodze brązowy pegaz rozmyślał, jacy są członkowie Rubinowej Iskry i czy ona odnajdzie się w tym stowarzyszeniu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała pytać o to Will. W końcu kucyki dotarły na dworzec, a następnie stanęły na peronie piątym, z którego miał wyruszać ich pociąg. Czekały tam jakieś piętnaście minut, ale w końcu lokomotywa przyjechała. Warfire i Free Will wsiadły do ósmego wagonu i usiadły w drugim przedziale, zgodnie z informacją na biletach, a potem pociąg wyruszył do Fillydelphi, w której miało odbyć się zebranie. Po kilku godzinach kucyki dotarły do celu. Wysiadły z pociągu, a potem Free Will zaprowadziła przyjaciółkę do hotelu, w którym miały nocować. Był to bardzo elegancki i wyszukany pensjonat, więc War przez sporo czasu zachwycała się nim. Robiłaby to właściwie przez cały dzień, ale na szczęście lub nieszczęście Free przywołała ją do rzeczywistości, mówiąc, że najwyższy czas rozpocząć przygotowania do zebrania. War z początku nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale Will wyciągnęła z torby szczotkę i prostownicę do włosów, więc nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Po krótkiej chwili obie klacze wyszły z hotelu w bardzo wyszukanych fryzurach i nieco mniej wyszukanych strojach. Free Will zaprowadziła przyjaciółkę do ogromnego zniszczonego budynku, który na pierwszy rzut oka zdawał się opuszczony. Kiedy jednak klacze weszły do owej budowli, w jednej chwili zauważyły, jak mylący był jego wygląd zewnętrzny, bowiem budynek był umeblowany w taki sposób, aby przypominać wnętrze pałacu księżniczek w Canterlocie. Pomiędzy wspaniałymi meblami stały dziesiątki kucyków, rozmawiających ze sobą niczym starzy, dobrzy przyjaciele. Free Will przywitała się z kilkoma z nich, ale nie zatrzymywała się na pogaduchy, tylko szybko podążała w kierunku serca budynku. Po dłuższej chwili obie klacze (bo Warfire wciąż szła za Will) dotarły do podwyższenia, ustawionego dokładnie na środku pomieszczenia. Stał na nim wysoki ogier o złotej grzywie z żółtym pasemkiem, czarnej sierści i tajemniczych, fioletowych oczach. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty naszyjnik z rubinem wyciętym na kształt iskry. Free Will przedstawiła owego ogiera, jako przywódcę Rubinowej Iskry, zwanego Misterious Sand. Warfire przez chwilę przyglądała się mu z szacunkiem, a potem zapytała, jak może zostać członkinią stowarzyszenia. Misterious Sand z początku zdawał się nie dosłyszeć jej pytania i podejrzanie długo milczał. Warfire zaczęła się martwić, czy zostanie przyjęta, bała się, że zaraz ktoś wyrzuci ją za drzwi. Jednak przywódca stowarzyszenia niespodziewanie odezwał się. Z słów Misterious Sanda wynikało, że War może zostać członkiem Rubinowej Iskry pod warunkiem, że uda jej się spowodować, iż stojący w kącie sali trzymetrowy pomnik księżniczki Celestii wykonany ze szczerego złota i diamentów uniesie się na wysokość dwóch metrówszczerze, trochę spora ta sala... Wysoka na co najmniej pięć... Albo, jak się później okaże, na sześć metrów... A niby to tylko sala dla niskich kucyków.... Fire była pewna, że to zadanie jest banalnie proste, jednak po krótkiej chwili odniosła wrażenie, iż wyzwaniem nie było podniesienie pomnika, tylko przejście pomiędzy zastawiającymi go kucykami. Warfire nie planowała jednak poddania się. Parę razy próbowała utorować sobie drogę, gdy jednak zorientowała się, że siłą nic nie osiągnie, postanowiła posłużyć się sprytem. Szybko podleciała na drugi koniec sali i zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Kucyki zastawiające stół usłyszały krzyk z drugiej strony sali, więc uznały, że dzieje się tam coś strasznego i szybko tam przybiegły. Warfire wykorzystała to, by prędko polecieć do wysadzanej drogimi kamieniami Celestii i spróbować ją wznieść. Na swoje nieszczęście, klacz zupełnie zapomniała, iż złoto jest bardzo ciężkie, skutkiem czego nie miała dość siły, aby wykonać zadanie. Przez krótką chwilę wątpiła, że zostanie przyjęta, gdy nagle przypomniała sobie słowa przywódcy. Misterious Sand wcale nie kazał jej podnosić pomnika. Chciał jedynie, aby złota Celestia "uniosła się na wysokość trzech metrów". Czyli War mogła poprosić o pomoc jakiegoś jednorożca. Musiał jedynie posiadać dostatecznie dużo magii i umiejętności... Klacz rozejrzała się po sali. Przyglądała się wszystkim kucykom, wciąż stojącym na drugim końcu sali. Lustrowała wszystkie znaczki. Nie minęło wiele czasu, aż wreszcie spostrzegła jasnoróżową jednorożkę z jasnofioletową grzywą i kowadłem w gwiaździstej otoczce na znaczku. Ten symbol musiał oznaczać talent do unoszenia za pomocą magii różnych ciężkich przedmiotów! Warfire szybko podeszła do klaczy, przedstawiła się i po krotce wyjaśniła swoją sytuację, a potem poprosiła o pomoc. Jednorożka z poczatku wahała się, ale w końcu uległa Fire i uniosła posąg Celestii na wysokość dwóch, a nawet trzech metrów. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, Misterious Sand stuknął kopytem o podłogę. Wszystkie kucyki momentalnie zamilkły, a przywódca stowarzyszenia oficjalnie mianował Warfire członkinią Rubinowej Iskry. Gdzieś z tłumu wyleciały też dwa pegazy, trzymające dużą, czerwoną poduszkę. Podały ją Misterious Sandowi, a ten podniósł z niej kryształ rubinu w kształcie niewielkiej, przekrzywionej iskry otoczony srebrnym okręgiem i na srebrnym wisiorku. Klacz przez chwilę podziwiała ten niezwykły przedmiot, aż w końcu Sand zawiesił go na szyi Fire jako symbol oficjalnego członkostwa Rubinowej Iskry. Pierwsza misja Po uroczystym dołączeniu Warfire do Rubinowej Iskry, Misterious Sand przystąpił do rozdzielania misji. Brązowy pegaz nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, jednak Free Will szybko wyjaśniła przyjaciółce, iż stowarzyszenie musi zajmować się wieloma rzeczami na raz, toteż Misterious Sand rozdziela zadania pomiędzy członków Iskry. Warfire chciała zadać jeszcze wiele pytań, ale usłyszała głos przywódcy, informujący, że pojedzie ona do Ponycliff wraz z trzema nieznajomymi kucykami. Klacz zastanawiała się, na czym będzie polegało jej zadanie, jednak Misterious Sand nie mówił nic na ten temat. Kiedy przywódca skończył rozdzielanie misji, do Warfire podeszła jakaś klacz. Jej grzywa miała barwę świeżej cytryny z domieszką banana, a sierść przypominała dojrzałą limonkę. Przybyszka była kucykiem ziemskim. Spojrzała na Fire jasnopomarańczowym okiem i przedstawiła się jako Freshy South. Potem dodała, że jest szefową grupy, do której przydzielono brązowego pegaza. Warfire spytała, czego ma dotyczyć jej misja, jednak South stwierdziła, iż wyjaśni to dopiero, gdy grupa będzie w komplecie. Po piętnastu minutach cały zespół zebrał się w jednym z rogów wielkiej sali, a Freshy zabrała głos. Z jej opowieści wynikało, że Ponycliff jest terroryzowane przez Ruch Złotego Pyłu i że jeśli stowarzyszenie w porę nie wkroczy do akcji, całe miasteczko stanie po stronie ruchu, tylko po to, by ten przestał je terroryzować. Potem South przedstawiła Warfire pozostałych członków drużyny, ogiera imieniem Flame Follow i klacz Delice Rescue.Oba kucyki wydawały się dość sympatyczne, choć bardzo poważnie podchodziły do powierzonej misji i zdawały się wątpić w umiejętności Warfiretatara, nic dziwnego, skoro ich nie doświadczyły na własnej skórze xD Wyprawa do Ponycliff rozpoczęła się trzy dni później, bo członkowie Rubinowej Iskry potrzebowali trochę czasu na przygotowanie. W końcu kucyki zebrały się na peronie w Fillydelphi i wsiadły do pociągu, a Freshy South poinformowała pozostałych członków zespołu, że przez najbliższe cztery godziny nie czeka ich żadne specjalne zadanie i że mogą się wyluzować i zrelaksować. Flame Follow natychmiast skorzystał z tej propozycji i zabrał się za jedzenie. Delice Rescue spojrzała na niego z dziwną miną, a potem wyciągnęła z torby krzyżówkę i zaczęła ją rozwiązywać. South założyła na uszy nowoczesne słuchawki i zdawała się zasnąć, a Warfire patrzyła na nich wszystkich z zazdrością. Ona jedyna nie była w stanie wyluzować się, być może ze względu na fakt, iż była to jej pierwsza misja. W przedziale, oprócz członków Rubinowej Iskry siedziały jeszcze trzy kucyki; rudogrzywy ogier z córką i fioletowooka studentka. Fire postanowiła do nich zagadać, jednak przez sporo czasu nie była w stanie, bo nerwy ściskały jej gardło. Dopiero na stacji w Kryształowym Królestwieten pociąg jedzie bardzo na około xD, ale no truudno War trochę się rozluźniła i nawet przedstawiła się studentce, która jednak nie zwróciła uwagi na pegaza. W pewnej chwili pociąg gwałtownie zahamował, w wyniku czego Flame Follow i ogier z córką upadli na resztę pasażerów, a następnie dało się słyszeć wystrzały, wyraźnie wycelowane w kierunku pociągu. Warfire natychmiast pomyślała, że to członkowie Ruchu Złotego Pyłu dowiedzieli się o jej misji, jednak gdy wyjrzała przez okno zobaczyła kucyki-żołnierzy, trenujące na pobliskim poligonie. Tymczasem do przedziału wszedł konduktor i oznajmił, iż dalszą drogę kucyki muszą przebyć na własnych kopytkach, bo na tory kolejowe zwaliła się lawina kamieni. Freshy South i Delice Rescue zaczęły już opuszczać przedział, gdy powstrzymała je Warfire. Powiedziała, że ma pomysł na oczyszczenie torów z kamieni, jednak będzie jej potrzebna pomoc. Freshy i Delice spojrzały na siebie, a następnie podążyły za War. Brązowy pegaz zaprowadził znajome do czwartego wagonu, licząc od lokomotywy. Ku zdumieniu South i Rescue, był on załadowany po brzegi ciężkimi pługami do odgarniania śniegu. Przy wejściu do wagonu siedział ciemnowłosy kucyk, który wyglądał na stróża żelaznego sprzętu. Warfire podfrunęła do niego, grzecznie streściła sytuację pociągu i poprosiła o wypożyczenie jednego z pługów. Kucyk początkowo nie zgodził się, ale Freshy South postanowiła pomóc War w realizacji pomysłu i podała mu sporej wielkości szafir. Obdarowany stróż bezproblemowo zgodził się, żeby klacze wzięły pług, a nawet postanowił przekazać go Ekspresowi Przyjaźnibo jak inaczej nazwać linie kolejowe, EKP? Equestrianskie Koleje Państwowe? Przecież PKP tam nie ma, lel jako prezent. Freshy, Fire i Delice chwyciły więc żelazny sprzęt i bardzo ostrożnie i powolibo był ciężki zaniosły go przed lokomotywę. Rescue, która od zawsze miała talent do mechaniki, przymocowała plug do lokomotywy, a następnie klacze przekazały maszyniście wiadomość, że pociąg może ruszać. Nowy pług sprawiał się znakomicie. Szybko usunął kamienie z torów, a przy okazji pięknie zdobił lokomotywę, która po następnych dwóch godzinach dotarła do Ponycliff. Zmęczeni podróżą członkowie Rubinowej Iskry wysiedli z pociągu i natychmiast zauważyli kilka kucyków ze Złotego Pyłu. Bardzo wyróżniały się na tle mieszkańców Ponycliff i nie sposób było je z kimś pomylić, bo wszystkie nosiły złote płaszcze wysadzane lśniącymi w słońcu cekinami. Gdy tylko War dostrzegła ich, zaczęła przygotowywać się do ataku, ale gdy już miała go zacząć, Freshy South chwyciła ją za ogon swoją magią. Fire była gotowa zacząć na nią krzyczeć, ale Delice Rescue wyjaśniła jej, że członkowie Ruchu nie wiedzą, iż właśnie przybyli ich wrogowie, więc znacznie lepiej zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia. War nie mogła nie zgodzić się z takim argumentem, więc uspokoiła się, jednak była troszkę rozczarowana. South tymczasem poleciła swojemu zespołowi, aby udawali zwyczajnych turystów. Flame Follow zaproponował, aby podzielić grupę na dwie części, z których jedna miała odkryć bazę Złotego Pyłu, a druga - zgromadzić broń i sojuszników. Freshy poparła ten pomysł i natychmiast podzieliła zespół. Warfire trafiła do pierwszej z nich, zgodnie ze swoimi nadziejami, miała więc pomóc Delice w szukaniu bazy wroga. Początkowo zadanie zdawało się bardzo proste i oczywiste. Delice i War śledziły członków Ruchu, starając się zapamiętywać drogę do ich celu, jednak nie znały Ponycliff, toteż gubiły się wśród plątaniny jego uliczek. Jednak po dwunastu godzinach szpiegowania klacze zupełnie się zgubiły, a co gorsza wciąż nie udało im się ustalić, gdzie jest baza ich wroga. W pewnej chwili Rescue stwierdziła, że to nie ma sensu i ze zmartwioną miną usiadła na ławce. Warfire przez chwilę chciała pójść w jej ślady, ale nagle przypomniała sobie, iż nie warto się poddawać. Nasza klacz postanowiła więc obmyślić jakiś plan. Przez pierwszych pięć minut, Fire nie miała żadnych pomysłów, jednak w pewnej chwili przypadkiem spojrzała na tkaniny wystawione na wystawie w pobliskim sklepie. Jedna z nich wydała się Warfire znajoma. Przez chwilę klacz zastanawiała się, gdzie taką widziała, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie, że takiej tkaniny wykonano płaszcze członków Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. W głowie klaczy natychmiast zakiełkował pomysł. Szybko weszła do sklepu i kupiła materiał, a potem poprosiła Delice o uszycie z niego dwóch płaszczów. Po dwóch godzinach przebrania były gotowe, a Delice Rescue - wykończona, mimo to postanowiła pomóc War w realizacji planu. Klacze założyły płaszcze, a potem stanęły przy drodze. Po krótkiej chwili zauważył je wysoki ogier o szarawej sierści, ubrany w strój członka Ruchu. Podszedł do Fire i Delice i zapytał, czy przybyły tu jako posiłki. Rescue odpowiedziała, że tak, ale potem wyjaśniła, iż to ich pierwsza wizyta w Ponycliff, toteż nie wiedzą, gdzie jest siedziba Złotego Pyłu. Ogier bezproblemowo zaprowadził je pod wielki budynek ze srebrnej cegły, a następnie pożegnał się i odszedł. Fire i Delice spojrzały na siebie z uśmiechem, starsza z klaczy zaznaczyła swoją obecną lokalizację na mapie, a potem członkinie Rubinowej Iskry odgalopowały mroczną uliczką. Kiedy dotarły do pensjonatu, w którym miały nocować, bez słowa ściągnęły płaszcze i weszły do pomieszczenia. Natychmiast wpadły na Freshy South, czekającą na ich powrót. Przywódczyni zdawała się gniewać na Delice i War, jednak gdy opowiedziały jej o przebiegu swojej misji, owe złudzenie prysło. Freshy zawołała Flame Followa, a kiedy ten się zjawił, zaczęła omawiać szczegóły ataku na Ruch Złotego Pyłu, wstępnie zaplanowanego na poranek następnego dnia. Około północy wszystko zostało ustalone, więc kucyki położyły się do łóżek, a nazajutrz zaczęły wprowadzać omówiony plan w życie. Kiedy jednak dotarły do siedziby Ruchu, okazało się... że w ciągu nocy członkowie Złotego Pyłu opuścili ją! Druga misja Kiedy War wróciła do domu z misji w Ponycliff, bardzo szybko natknęła się na Free Will. Przyjaciółki z radością uściskały się i przywitały, a potem Fire opowiedziała Will o swojej wyprawie. Free zdawała się nie być zdziwiona faktem, że Ruch Złotego Pyłu w ostatniej chwili zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Powiedziała, że takie sytuacje są bardzo częste, co trochę zdziwiło War, nieprzywykłą do ucieczki z pola bitwy. Następnie pegaz spytał przyjaciółkę o przebieg jej misji, ale Free z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała o tym rozmawiać i natychmiast zmieniła temat. Przez następny miesiąc Warfire nie miała nic do roboty, więc bardzo ucieszyła się, gdy pewnego dnia dostała list, informujący o następnej misji Rubinowej Iskry. Tym razem klacz miała odwiedzić Ponyville i zabezpieczyć je przed Złotym Pyłem. Zadanie musiała wykonać sama, w dodatku bardzo szybko i dyskretnie. Dla Warfire nie był to jednak żaden problem, bo zawsze miała problemy z nawiązywaniem przyjaźni i w ogóle z rozmową z innymi kucykami klacz bardzo lubiła pracować sama. Szybko spakowała najniepotrzebniejsze manatki, sprawdziła, o której jest pociąg i popędziła na peron. Tym razem podróż była zaskakująco bezproblemowa i zaskakująco długa. Warfire zdążyła ułożyć w myślach plan działania na każdy dzień, zjeść cały prowiant, przeczytać dość grubą książkę, a nawet poszkicować w swoim notatniczku, kiedy wreszcie lokomotywa wtoczyła się na peron. Brązowa klacz wysiadła z wagonu i podążyła do lasu Everfree, w którym chciała nocować bo dziki las jest znacznie bezpieczniejszy, niż wioska pełna kucyków, przecież!.Szybko znalazła niewielką polankę i rozbiła na niej namiot. Przez następne dwie godziny Warfire rozkoszowała się pięknem lasu Everfree, gdy nagle usłyszała stukot kopyt. Wiedziała, że mieszkańcy Ponyville nieczęsto zapuszczają się w mroczną gęstwinę, toteż wybrała się na zwiady. Bezszelestnie przeleciała pomiędzy drzewami i natychmiast zobaczyła skradającego się kuca w złotym płaszczu. Natychmiast podążyła jego śladem. Członek Ruchu szedł spokojnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ktoś go śledzi. Wreszcie zatrzymał się na jakiejś polance, tuż obok wielkiej, kamiennej jaskini. Warfire niezauważona wleciała do owej pieczary. W środku było trochę ciemno, ale gdy oczy klaczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, dostrzegła rozrzucone po całej jaskini bagaże. Bez wątpienia należały one do Członka Ruchu Złotego Pyłu, którego Fire wcześniej śledziła. Pegaz przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, a potem bez ostrzeżenia gwałtownie naskoczył na zdumionego Członka Ruchu, wołając "Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?!". Napadnięty kucyk przez chwilę patrzył na War ze zdumieniem, a potem uderzył ją. Rozpoczęła się niezła bójka, co chwilę przerywana okrzykiem bólu wydanym przez któregoś z kucyków. Po pewnym czasie jednak Członek Ruchu miał już dosyć. Rozczochrana i poraniona Warfire oczywiście pozwoliła mu odejść. Kucyk zebrał swoje manatki z jaskini, rozwinął dotychczas skrywane pod płaszczem skrzydła i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie nawet, jeśli kucyki nie jedzą pieprzu lub nie rośnie on w Equestrii xD. War czuła wielką satysfakcję. W czasie walki jej przeciwnik przypadkiem powiedział, że jest jedynym Członkiem Ruchu Złotego Pyłu na ponyvillskiej ziemi, a ona była prawie pewna, że to prawda. Postanowiła, że następnego dnia przeprowadzi jeszcze jeden rekonesans, a jeśli nie znajdzie żadnych podejrzanych kucyków, ostrzeże przed Pyłem mieszkańców Ponyville i wróci do domu. Tymczasem w około zaczął zapadać zmrok. War postanowiła, że tę jedną noc spędzi w jaskini, ponieważ miałaby problem z dotarciem do swojego namiotu w ciemności. Weszła więc do pieczary i ułożyła się w kącie. To właśnie w tej jaskini Warfire poznała się z Reportshiewięcej na ten temat w sekcji "relacje", reporterką z Ponyville. Brązowy pegaz oczywiście ostrzegł nową przyjaciółkę przed Złotym Pyłem, a Reportshie obiecała powiadomić ją, na wypadek jakiś podejrzanych kucyków. Następnego dnia klacze pożegnały się i rozeszły, Reportshie wróciła do Ponyville, a Warfire wybrała się na rekonesans. Ku swojej rozpaczy, nie znalazła żadnych podejrzanych kucyków, więc spakowała bagaże i wróciła na Manehattan. Zdrada Free Will Pół roku po drugiej misji Warfire otrzymała kolejny list. Tym razem z jego treści wynikało, że musi udać się do Baltimare na kolejną misję. Miała wyjechać z Freshy South i Free Will. Nasza klacz była bardzo szczęśliwa. Szybko spakowała bagaże i wybrała się na dworzec. Spotkała tam zaniepokojoną Freshy, czytającą jakiś skrawek papieru. Fire grzecznie ją przywitała, a następnie spytała, czy coś się stało. South nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokazała pegazowi ową kartkę. Warfire szybko przeczytała treść liściku i jeszcze szybkie wykrzyknęła "Co?!". Wiadomość głosiła, że Free Will została porwana przez Ruch Złotego Pyłu oraz że jeśli członkowie Iskry chcą ją odzyskać, muszą raz na zawsze poddać się i oczywiście uwolnić ją z więzienia, znajdującego się gdzieś w Baltimare. Freshy i War nie wiedziały, co o tym myśleć, jednak postanowiły pojechać do owego miasta, z nadzieją na odnalezienie Will. Podróż do Baltimare przebiegła bezproblemowo. Warfire i Freshy przez całą podróż próbowały odgadnąć, co czeka je w miasteczku, jednak kiedy wysiadły z pociągu, zobaczyły coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewały. Na peronie stała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, ubrana w złocisty płaszcz... Free Will! South i Fire patrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem i przerażeniem, a Free beztroskim i swobodnym głosem rozpoczęła rozmowę. Free Will: 'Wy serio myślałyście, że mnie porwano?! Nabrałyście się na ten list?! '''Freshy South: '''Jak mogłaś tak nas oszukać, Free Will! Wiesz, że jestem prawą ręką Misterious Sanda i w jego imieniu mogę cię podać do karnego raportu? '''Free Will: '''Owszem, możesz. Tylko ja nie jestem pod władzą Misterious Sanda. Należę do Ruchu Złotego Pyłu! '''Warfire: '''Zaraz, ŻE CO?! '''Free Will: '''Dokładnie to co powiedziałam, dawna przyjaciółko! '''Warfire: '''Czy ty powiedziałaś "DAWNA"?! '''Free Will: '''Owszem. Bo ty jesteś przecież w tej słabej Rubinowej Iskrze, a ja, kucyk na poziomie, ze słabeuszami się nie zadaję! Po tych słowach zdrajczyni wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza jakiś przedmiot i nacisnęła na guziczek, a w tej samej chwili na War i South opadła klatka. Zza różnych przedmiotów oraz z budynków powychodzili członkowie Ruchu, uzbrojeni w pistolety z gazem usypiającym. Free Will skinęła ręka, a wtedy zza pobliskiego hotelu wyjechała ciężarówka. Dwaj członkowie Ruchu załadowali na nią klatkę z War i South, a potem ktoś prysnął w nie gazem usypiającym... Po kilku godzinach Warfire odzyskała przytomność. Okazało się, że została zamknięta w kamiennym lochu, najprawdopodobniej położonym gdzieś pod ziemią. Klaczy było bardzo zimno, bolała ją głową, a kiszki w brzuchu grały poloneza marsza. Nie wiedziała, jak się wydostać, a świadomość, że została uwięziona, tylko pogarszała jej sytuację. Z każdą chwilą War traciła nadzieję. Co jakiś czas rozglądała się w około, ale loch był bardzo ciemny, więc nic nie dostrzegała. W pewnej chwili klacz nadepnęła na coś miękkiego i żywego. Odruchowo odsunęła kopytko, ale nie krzyknęła chociaż mogłaby. Tymczasem gdzieś w rogu zapaliło się jasnopomarańczowe światełko, w którego blasku Warfire dostrzegła skuloną Freshy South. Cytrynowo grzywa klacz trzymała w pyszczku dziwną latarkę, z której wydobywał się ów podejrzany blask. Warfire natychmiast odzyskała nadzieję i pewność siebie. Po raz kolejny rozejrzała się wokoło i nagle dostrzegła dziwną, kamienną latarnię, powieszoną na wysokim suficie. Podleciała do niej i delikatnie ją dotknęła, aby sprawdzić, czy to nie wytwór jej wyobraźni. Latarnia okazała prawdziwa, więc War spróbowała ją włączyć. Kiedy jednak nacisnęła na jakiś przycisk, podłoga w lochu gwałtownie się rozsunęła, a Freshy z latarką zaczęła spadać. War natychmiast pofrunęła w dół, aby złapać przyjaciółkę, ale kiedy już to zrobiła, dziura w podłodze lochu zamknęła się z głośnym trzaskiem. Klacze zostały uwięzione w mrocznym tunelu pod lochami swoich największych wrogów! Freshy South wciąż trzymała w pyszczku świecącą na pomarańczowo latarkę. Ostrożnie skierowała jej światło w dół, aby sprawdzić, czy mogą wylądować. Na szczęście okazało się, że mogą, więc po dość krótkiej chwili oba kucyki znalazły się na ziemi. South podniosła latarkę. Po prawej i lewej stronie kucyków wznosiły się kamienne ściany, a przed i za nimi ciągnął się mroczny tunel. Klacze zastanawiały się, czy lepiej iść w przód, czy w tył. Początkowo nie mogły się zdecydować, ale nagle zza ich plecami rozległ się złowrogi ryk głodnego, dzikiego zwierzęcia. Klacze natychmiast rzuciły się do ucieczki. Warfire była w prawdzie bardzo ciekawa, przed czym ucieka, ale była na tyle inteligentna, żeby tego nie sprawdzać. Wraz z South pędziła przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej poczuć się bezpiecznie. W pewnej chwili jednak klacze gwałtownie się zatrzymały. Korytarz, w którym stały, rozgałęział się, a one nie miały pojęcia, która droga okaże się bezpieczniejsza. Patrzyły więc z przerażeniem na rozstaje, nie mogąc dokonać wyboru aż do chwili, w której ponownie rozległ się dziki ryk. Przerażone klacze popędziły w prawo. Nie miały pojęcia, czy wybrały bezpieczną drogę, ale przynajmniej odnosiły wrażenie, że oddalają się od potwora. W pewnym momencie Warfire zauważyła, że latarka South świeci coraz słabszym blaskiem. Ten fakt bardzo ją zaniepokoił, ponieważ klacz była przekonana, że w ciemności nie znajdą wyjścia z tunelu i z nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Tymczasem Freshy South gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Tuż przed jej kopytkami znajdowała się masywna krata, zza której sączyło się blade światło księżyca... Klacze znalazły się w martwym punkcie. Aby wydostać się z lochów wystarczyło jedynie rozwalić kratę, jednak ani War, ani South nie były w stanie tego dokonać. Usiadły więc bezradnie pod ogrodzeniem, a na ich pyszczkach malował się bezgraniczny smutek i zrezygnowanie. Latarka Freshy zupełnie wygasła, a zza kraty powiało chłodem. Fire skuliła się i smutno pociągnęła noskiem. Wątpiła, że jeszcze kiedyś poczuje prawdziwą wolność. Wtem światło księżyca przesłonił cień kucyka. War ze zdziwieniem podniosła głowę, a zza kraty tymczasem rozległ się głęboki, młodzieńczy głos ogiera, pytający, jak wpakowały się w takie kłopoty... Fire odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto w ciemne oczy niezwykle przystojnego pegaza. W bladym świetle księżyca, jego sierść zdawała się wykonana z czystego srebra, a grzywa i ogon błyszczały granatem. Brązowa klacz nie miała w zwyczaju przywiązywać się do ogierów, ale zdawało jej się, że tego chyba byłaby w stanie pokochać. Ogier tymczasem wyciągnął skądś niewielki kluczyk i uwolnił Warfire i Freshy zza krat. Potem przedstawił się jako Shadow Sword, pocałował zdumioną Fire w prawe, przednie kopytko i błyskawicznie się oddalił, w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Freshy i War patrzyły za nim ze zdumieniem. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkały kucyka, który byłby tak bezpośredni w uczuciach. South była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Zaciekawiona Fire zapytała, czy limonkowa klacz ma jakiegoś sekretnego wybranka, a Freshy początkowo wymigiwała się od odpowiedzi. W końcu jednak War przycisnęła ją, więc zrezygnowana South wyznała, że kocha Misterious Sanda, dowódcę Rubinowej Iskry. Fire była trochę zaskoczona, jednak nie aż tak, jak można się było spodziewać. Postanowiła pomóc przyjaciółce, chciała robić to na tyle dyskretnie, by Freshy nie zorientowała się. Po dłuższej chwili klacze ruszyły przed siebie z nadzieją, że dotrą do dworca kolejowego. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała, dokąd tak naprawdę powinny się skierować, ale równocześnie żadna nie chciała się do tego przyznać. W końcu jednak War i South zauważyły, że idąc w ten sposób wcale nie zbliżają się do dworca, więc Freshy poleciła przyjaciółce, aby ta wzniosła się w powietrze i sprawdziła, gdzie jest ich cel. Fire wykonała polecenie i dzięki temu klacze dotarły do dworca bez kolejnych przygód. Osobowość Gadatliwa To największa, najgorsza i najnieprzyjemniejsza dla innych kucyków wada Warfire. Gdy tylko klacz nie ma nic ważnego do roboty, zaczyna mówić, mówić i mówić, o wszystkim i o niczym, o rzeczach sensownych i bez sensu, do innych i do siebie (ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest sama). Inne kucyki nie mogą tego znieść, więc gdy zauważą, że War zaczyna gadać, starają się unikać jej towarzystwa. Klacz stara się pracować nad swoim gadulstwem, jednak nie jest to łatwe, gdyż Fire potrafi mówić, nie wiedząc że to robinienormaaaaaaalnaaaaa xD, mówić do siebiena szczęście tylko wtedy, gdy jest sama np. w pokoju i rozmawiać ze swoim pokojemjak Seth z Baśnioboru xD. Mimo wszystko, niektóre kucyki starają się jej pomóc w nauce milczenia, choć zwykle a właściwie zawsze ich starania są bezskuteczne, a działania bezowocne. Waleczna Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie War najbardziej lubi walkę. Jest do niej gotowa zawsze i wszędzie, nigdy się nie poddaje. Stara się walczyć tylko w słusznej sprawie ewentualnie po to, żeby się popisać przed jakimś kucykiem. Nie atakuje bezbronnych, ani nie zdolnych do walki, zanim zacznie bójkę, zastanawia się, czy powinna. Niektóre kucyki twierdzą, że klacz jest porywacza, zawsze działa pod wpływem impulsu i nie zastanawia się nad skutkami swoich działań. Te kucyki do pewnego stopnia mają rację, ale jednak nie do końca, bo klacz zawsze parę sekund długo rozważa, czy zaatakować, czy nie. Warto wspomnieć, że Fire zawsze walczy do końca , czyli do momentu, gdy przeciwnik podda się, lub nie będzie w stanie dalej walczyć. Pojedynki są dla niej ósmym cudem światazaraz po jedzeniu, spaniu, Rubinowej Iskrze, mieczach, trampkach których Warfire i tak nie nosi, książkach i serialach animowanych, toteż jeśli ktoś odrzuci jej wezwanie do takowej walki, War jest gotowa rozszarpać go na strzępkipamiętajcie dzieci, że wszystkie grzyby są zbudowane ze strzępek, które wtedy, gdy ktoś odmówi Warfire walki w pojedynku i rosną dosłownie jak grzyby po deszczu zaraz, że co?!. Odważna Warfire nie boi się prawie podkreślcie to prawie, bo to istotny fragment niczego. W sytuacjach, na które przeciętne kucyki reagują nagłym przerażeniem, ona jedynie zauważa ich powód do lęku (na przykład stwierdzając: "O, zdechły ptak", "O, agresywni pijacy" lub "O, potwór, który mógłby rozerwać mnie na piętnaście i pół kawałka"). Klacz nie boi się podjąć właściwej decyzji, nawet w chwilach, gdy wiąże się to z poświęceniem. Potrafi podnieść na duchu nawet najbardziej przerażone kucyki o ile jej się zachce, bo zwykle tego nie robi xD. Niestety, Warfire czasem popisuje się swoją odwagą, przez co robi głupie rzeczy wchodzi na samochód towarowy i wrzeszczy "Patrzcie jaka jestem odważna!" xD, zagraża bezpieczeństwu innych kucyków wchodzi na cienką gałąź drzewa, z której potem spada na gapiące się kucyki lub niszczy czyjeś mienie bije się z niedźwiedziem grizzly na samym środku rynku, rozwalając okoliczne straganiki z pamiątkami. Otwarta Wiele kucyków nie lubi zawierać przyjaźni z innymi. Warfire na szczęście nie jest jednym z nich, mimo to często jej nowi znajomi zazwyczaj szybko ją opuszczają. Klacz lubi rozmawiać z pozostałymi kucykami, choć zwykle ma problemy z rozpoczęciem takiej rozmowy. Nierzadko Fire doprowadza do zawarcia przyjaźni przez innych. Chętnie pomaga innym, czasem nawet w problemach, na których za bardzo się nie zna. Nie ma problemów z otwartym wyrażaniem tego, co myśli, ale jednocześnie potrafi się przy tym pohamować, aby nie urazić jakiegoś kuca. Lubi przyjmować różne rzeczy od innych, nawet, jeśli są wykonane w prymitywny sposób. Nie wstydzi się prosić o pomoc i jest gotowa przyjąć ją z każdych kopytek. Uparta To druga straszliwa wada Warfire. Jeśli klacz coś powie, to nic nie ma prawa tego zmienić, wszystko ma układać się po jej myśli. Jeśli jakiś kucyk nie zgadza się z jej zdaniem, Fire potrafi wpaść w szał. Jeszcze gorzej jest, gdy ktoś odrzuci lub zignoruje jej pomysł, lub gdy ktoś poprawi coś, co napisała. Oczywiście klacz ma świadomość, że jest zbyt uparta i próbuje z tym walczyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Czasem jednak upór Warfire ocala beznadziejną sytuację, w której klacz się znajduje, oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy War ZNAJDZIE SIĘ w beznadziejnej sytuacji xDD. Ta cecha przydaje się również w sytuacjach wymagających asertywności, bowiem właśnie dzień niej War nie ulega namowom kucyków o złych nawykach. Optymistyczna Dla Warfire szklanka jest zawsze do połowy pełna. Klacz niemal zawsze myśli pozytywnie chyba, że ma doła xC, stara się we wszystko dostrzegać dobro i piękno i nawet jej to nie wychodzi xD i jest jednym z nielicznych kucyków, które nawet spiesząc się dokądś potrafią zauważyć, że dzień jest słoneczny, że niebo jest bezchmurne itp. Nigdy nie stresuje się, rzadko się martwi. Najważniejsze dla niej jest szczęście i pokój w Equestrii, co oczywiście jest sprzeczne z założeniami wrogiego jej Złotego Pyłu. Klacz stara się nie myśleć o smutnych rzeczach, często robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Nie troszczy się o swój znaczek, bo wie, że kiedyś się pojawi tylko kiedy?. Niewiele obchodzi ją opinia innych kucyków, bowiem najważniejsze dla niej jest bycie sobą nawet, jeśli innym się to nie podoba. Żartobliwa To dość kontrowersyjna cecha charakteru Warfire. Osobiście, klacz uważa, że jest dość żartobliwa, aczkolwiek nie śmieszna, ale inne kucyki zawsze twierdzą inaczej. Jej żarty często są niestosowne do sytuacji lub niezabawne. Jedynie opowiadanie znanych kawałów jako-tako wychodzi Fire. Klacz lubi wyszukiwać zabawne sytuacje w codziennym życiu, nie potrafi jednak w zabawny sposób ich odtworzyć. Próbuje tworzyć śmieszne historie, ale wychodzą jej bezsensowne horrory. Ma spore problemy z żartowaniem przy obcych kucykach lub celebrytachchoć nigdy żadnego nie spotkała, lel, zaś najswobodniej rozśmiesza ściany w swoim pokojulel. Jedynym kucykiem, który śmiał się z jej żartów była Free Will, posiadająca podobne poczucie humoru. Nie kochliwa Kiedy Warfire pozna jakiegoś przystojnego ogiera, potrafi zaniemówić z wrażenia, potwornie się zawstydzić, zgłodnieć, a nawet zacząć flirtować, jednak niemal nigdy nie zakochuje się. Uważa, że posiadanie "chłopaka" jest bezsensowne, gdyż zazwyczaj nie doprowadza do prawdziwej miłości. Fire woli trzepać i objeżdżać ogiery, niż chodzić z nimi na romantyczne randki. Często zdarza jej się cicho podśmiewać z zakochanych klaczy, aczkolwiek nigdy się do tego nie przyznaje. Czasami odnosi wrażenie, iż prawdziwa miłość jest jedynie wymysłem kucyków. Ten, kto się w niej zakocha, nie może spodziewać się wzajemności z jej strony. W całym swym niezbyt długim życiu War zakochała się tylko w jednym ogierze, w dodatku owa miłość trwała jedynie pół tygodnia. Perfekcjonistka Łóżko Warfire jest idealnie pościelone. Jej obrazki i przybory do rysowania - idealnie poukładane. Jej dzień - od początku do końca dokładnie i starannie zaplanowany. Klacz chce mieć porządek we wszystko co, do niej należy, ale to wcale nie tak dobrze, bo według niej nie wystarczy, że jest posprzątane - musi być idealnie czysto. Klacz potrafi rzucić się z bronią na kucyka, który narobi jej bałaganu. Albo ona posprząta w swoich rzeczach, albo nikt tego nie zrobi. Fire nie toleruje zmian w rzeczach, które uważa za swoje - nawet, gdy są to jedynie niewielkie poprawki. Gdy klacz przestaje coś ogarniać, stara się szybko tego pozbyć, żeby nie posiadać nieprzydatnych rzeczy. W stosunku do swoich rysunków jest bezwzględna - albo się udał i idzie do teczki, albo nie wyszedł i ląduje w śmietniku. Dla Warfire nie ma czegoś takiego jak ''częściowo posprzątane, albo jest porządek, albo go nie ma. Aspołeczna Największym talentem Warfire jest zniechęcanie innych kucyków do swojej osoby. Klacz potrafi rozpocząć rozmowę niezwykle miłym tonem, z uśmiechem i masą żartów, a zakończyć ją z miną wściekłego Tireka. Ma duże problemy z rozpoczynaniem rozmowy i poznawaniem nowych kucyków. Klacz zwykle ignoruje potrzeby innych, nie ze swojej złej woli, tylko z nieuważności. Czasami bywa złośliwa dla nieznajomych, z wielką chęcią używa sarkazmu. Źrebaki zazwyczaj się jej boją, zwłaszcza, gdy klacz ma się nimi opiekować. Kiedy War ma dołączyć do jakiejś społeczności musi usilnie próbować zachęcić innych do swej osobyklik! i nie zawsze osiąga w tym sukces. Fire ma tendencje do bycia wredną, czasem ma wielką ochotę kogoś za coś objechać nawet, jak ten ktoś nic złego nie zrobił. Warfire dowiedziała się, że jest aspołeczna od swojej niezbyt miłej, ale bardzo szczerej koleżanki. Pamiętliwa Warfire ma bardzo dobrą pamięć, szczególnie do zniewag i złośliwości od strony innych kucyków. Rzadko zapomina o danych słowach, więc jeśli ktoś nie wywiąże się z obietnicy, klacz potrafi dość dobitnie mu o niej przypomnieć. War pamięta każdego złośliwca, którego spotka, pamięta o każdym niemiłym słowie i geście. Mimo, iż stara się wybaczać swoim oprawcom, bardzo rzadko jej to wychodzi. Fire często odczuwa potrzebę zemsty za dawne czyny, wyrządzone jej przez inne kucyki, nierzadko jednak udaje jej się opanować tą rządzę krwi. Fire bardzo często rozmyśla o przeszłości i zastanawia się, dlaczego tak dobrze ją pamięta. Jeśli postanowi odpłacić komuś za coś, można mieć niemal 100% pewności, że tak właśnie zrobi. Dociekliwa Warfire często próbuje dowiedzieć się dlaczego coś jest takie, jakie jest. Analizuje prawie cały otaczający ją świat, stara się odkrywać coraz to nowe możliwości i lądy. Jednak, wbrew pozorom, klacz nie lubi swojej skłonności do analizy, bowiem często ma przez nią różne poważne dylematy życiowe. Chciałaby być wolną od trosk i trudnych rozważań wojowniczką, jednak jej dociekliwość w pewnym stopniu to uniemożliwia. Kucyk jest przekonany, że ta właśnie cecha jest jego największą wadą. Dociekliwość nie pozwala War na spontaniczność i działanie pod wpływem impulsu, co w jej mniemaniu często przynosi najlepsze skutki, bowiem zanim pegaz zacznie coś robić, musi dokładnie przeanalizować, czy jej plan ma sens, szansę na powodzenie, czy jest bezpieczny... Klacz pracuje nad wyłączeniem myślenia na czas działania, jednak, jak narazie, nie osiągnęła w tym nawet najmniejszego sukcesu. Chciwa Błyskotki, klejnociki, tiary, pierścionki, figurki, eleganckie drobiazgi, kolczyki, naszyjniki, bransoletki... Według Warfire wszystkie te rzeczy są absolutnie niepotrzebne do życia. Jednak, jeśli tylko się błyszczą, War chce je mieć - chociażby po to, by leżały na półce i się kurzyły. Fire bardzo często chce kolejnej rzeczy, która absolutnie do niczego nie jest jej potrzebna. Jak ktoś coś ma, to ona też chce. Czasem widząc błyskotkę u jakiegoś kucyka, zastanawia się jak mogłaby ją ukraść - aczkolwiek nigdy nic nikomu nie ukradła i oczywiście nie zamierza. Często też wyobraża sobie, że ma cudzy gadżet i że się nim bawi. Nie lubi pożyczać innym pieniędzy ani swoich przedmiotów, bo boi się, że ktoś zapomni oddać. Niemal nigdy nic nikomu nie daje. Gdyby ktoś ją okradł, porwałaby go na malutkie kawałeczki. Klacz próbuje walczyć ze swoją chciwością, jednak robi to niezbyt skutecznie, ponieważ nie ma dobrej motywacji. Wybuchowa Warfire jest jak wulkan - zazwyczaj spokojna, tajemnicza, twarda niczym góra... Ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie po jej myśli dosłownie zalewa swym gniewem wszystko w około. W sytuacji konfliktu z trudem utrzymuje nerwy na wodzy, a nawę czasem nieopatrznie daje im się ponieść. W połączeniu z wojowniczą naturą klaczy, jej wybuchowość jest bardzo niebezpieczna dla innych kucyków, bowiem Warfire niemal codziennie wpada w straszliwą furię niszczycielską. Klaczy zdarzają się też nagłe, nieprzewidywalne i nieprzyjemne ataki smutków, niewyjaśnione wybuchy szczęścia i nieoczekiwane głupawki, a także zaskoczenie, zmęczenie czy zakochanie zupełnie bez powodu (przynajmniej z logicznego punktu widzenia). Wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, iż pełne zrozumienie Fire i nadążenie za jej, jakże zmiennymi emocjami jest w większości sytuacji niewykonalne. Złośliwa Warfire jest wrednazłośliwa... wredna... Dla mnie to synonimy, ok? jak mało kto. Kiedy jakiś inny kucyk wypowiada się na jakiś temat, na którym ona zna się dobrze, ale w wyniku niewiedzy plącze bądź przeinacza fakty, Fire, zamiast zwyczajnie wyjaśnić mu, że jest w błędzie, uświadamia mu błąd za pomocą złośliwego wyśmiewania sięjeśli coś zrozumiałeś/zrozumiałaś z tego zdania, jesteś geniuszem.... Klacz bywa wredna zupełnie bez powodu. Zdarza jej się nabijać z kogoś, kto nie ma w sobie nic dziwnego - tak poprostu, bez powodu, żeby się ponabijać. Jeśli ktoś jej podpadnie (coś od niej zgapi, potraktuje ją jak śmieć, wyśmieje, zrani, zignoruje... Ogólnie mówiąc - jak ktoś źle ją potraktuje), jest w stosunku do niego absolutnie i bezlitośnie wredna. Najczęściej taki delikwent kończy ma potem koszmary nocne związane z Warfire... Pomysłowa Wpadanie na pomysły to jedyna rzecz bezpieczna dla innych kucyków, którą War robi dobrze. Potrafi wymyślić bardzo wiele, niemal wszystko - choć oczywiście czasem jej pomysły bywają złe lub nie do zrealizowania. Bezproblemowo rozwiązuje małe i średnie problemy. Wielkie też potrafi rozwiązać, ale zajmuje jej to trochę czasu. Fire lubi wymyślać nie tylko różne historie, ale także piosenki, plakaty, wynalazki, meble i biżuterię. Co prawda bardzo rzadko realizuje swoje pomysły, lecz jeśli już zdecyduje się to zrobić, pracuje wytrwale, rzetelnie i pilnie. Dzięki pomysłowości klaczy, jej znajomi już nie raz wydostali się z różnych opałów. Oczywiście pomysły War mają swoje wady, na przykład, skomplikowaną budowę, czasem są nie jasne, czasem kontrowersyjne... Ale co do zasady Fire często wpada na dobre i całkiem wykonalne pomysły ułatwiające życie innym kucykom. Samowystarczalna Kiedy przeciętny kucyk postanawia... na przykład nagrać pełnometrażowy film fantastyczno-fabularny, opowiadający o losach trzech przyjaciółek, które utknęły na pustyni zupełnie same, potrzebuje co najmniej dwudziestu czterech kucykówdwóch do napisania scenariusza, jednego od choreografii, jednego do świateł, trzech aktorów, trzech dublerów, jednego do kostiumów, jednego do charakteryzacji, trzech kaskaderów, dwóch pomocników reżysera, jednego do dekoracji, jednego do muzyki i czterech fotografów lub kamerzystów, albo i więcej. Warfire wystarczyłoby dwóch aktorów i ona sama. Klacz bowiem wychodzi z założenia, że jeśli inni są w stanie, to i ona jest. Prawie nigdy nie potrzebuje pomocyok, epizod z albinoską pomijamy!. Niemal ze wszystkim radzi sobie sama. Nie lubi współpracy. Jest indywidualistką, ale i perfekcjonistką, dlatego efekty jej samodzielnej pracy mogą się równać z dziełami wykonanymi przez zespoły kucyków. Rzecz jasna War potrafi sobie poradzić również z bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami, niż reżyserowanie filmów - potrafi sama zadbać, o jedzenie, picie i schronienie dla siebie. Nie potrzebuje pomocy rodziny, ani przyjaciół, mieszka zupełnie sama. Odpowiedzialna Kiedy Warfire musi coś zrobić, bierze za to pełną odpowiedzialność. Liczy się ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami i skutkami swych działań. Gdy ktoś poleci jej opiekę nad czymś, War dba o to i dobrze to pilnuje. Nie zdarza jej się gubić cudzych rzeczy, a także kluczy i dokumentów. Jeśli ma coś komuś doręczyć, na pewno to doręczy. Każde polecenie bierze na poważnie i sumiennie wypełnia. Nie lubi dzielić z kimś odpowiedzialności - albo ona za coś odpowiada, albo robi to ktoś inny. Nigdy razem. Co prawda nie lubi być za coś odpowiedzialna, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubi, jak ktoś chce zrobić coś, czy też zająć się czymś zamiast niej. Jeśli przekaże się jej odpowiedzialność, można mieć gwarancję stuprocentowego bezpieczeństwa, ale, jeśli da się jej coś na przechowanie, nie można być pewnym, że kucyk kiedykolwiek wypuści to spod swoich przesadnie troskliwych skrzydełek. Czyli, inaczej mówiąc - War nie zawsze oddaje dane jej na przechowanie rzeczy. Ale odpowiedzialna jest. Umiejętności Bezszelestne latanie ]]Warfire nauczyła się latać w wieku 3 lat i bardzo często to robino ok, ja nie umiem latać, ani tym bardziej latać bezszelestnie, ale jeśli moja ponysona jest pegazem, powinna to potrafić. A poza tym latanie od zawsze jest moim najpiękniejszym marzeniem.... Ten właśnie czynnik spowodował, iż klacz doskonale wyćwiczyła się w machaniu skrzydłami, a w czasie jej lotu nie słychać trzepotu ani szumu (chyba, że klacz tego zechce). Fire nie jest jednym z najszybszych kucyków, ale w błyskawicznym i bezszelestnym lataniu zdecydowanie przoduje, choć nie jest mistrzynią Equestrii w tej dyscyplinie sportu powietrznego (bo nie ma związanych z nim zawodów xD). Bardzo dobrze wychodzi jej ściganie przestępców i naskakiwanie ich znienacka, jednak klacz zupełnie wysiada, gdy ma się z kimś ścigać. Jej dość nietypowa umiejętność parę razy uratowała życie innym kucykom, choć niektóre twierdzą, że War w ogóle nie powinna umieć latać. Klacz tak dobrze wyćwiczyła swoją umiejętność, ze korzysta z niej częściej, niż ze zdolności do zwykłego latania. Czasami Fire odnosi wrażenie, że jej przyszły znaczek będzie związany z bezszelestnym lataniem, ale oczywiście nie ma co do tego pewności bo przecież mieć nie może . Ta umiejętność jest jedyną dyscypliną sportu, jaką Warfire uprawia dość systematycznie i którą lubi. Rysowanie To jeden z trzech największych talentów Warfire. Klacz potrafi narysować prawie wszystko, na prawie wszystkim, używając prawie wszystkiego i w prawie każdym miejscu. Lubi próbować nowych technik i stylów rysowania, jednak najbardziej lubi rysować anime. Nauczyła się rysować leżąc w łóżeczku xD, od bardzo dawna stara się doskonalić swoje umiejętności w tej dziedzinie sztuki. Fire prawie zawsze ma ze sobą coś do rysowania, chyba, że akurat czeka na nią jakieś zadanie do wykonania. Jej ulubioną techniką rysowania jest szkicowanie, ale klacz często poprawia swoje ołówkowe szkice czarnym cienkopisem. Najgorzej wychodzi jej grafika komputerowa, aczkolwiek War wciąż stara się pracować nad jakością swoich digitalów. Rysowanie to kolejna umiejętność, ze którą klacz spodziewa się dostać znaczek. Śpiew To drugi największy talent Fire, aczkolwiek klacz często twierdzi, że fałszuje. Nauczyła się śpiewać mając pół roku, choć wtedy brzmiało to jak warkot malej koparki. Warfire chetnie dzieli się umiejętnością śpiewu z innymi, występując na scenie. Czasem klacz tworzy swoje własne piosenki, ale nie brzmią one dobrze ani melodyjnie. Bardzo lubi wokalizy, chętnie dodaje je do niemal każdej piosenki. Potrafi nauczyć się ze słuchu piosenki w swoim ojczystym języku i z tekstem w języku obcym. Klaczy nie obce jest modelowanie głosem, dość dobrze wychodzi jej śpiewanie radosnych piosenek smutnym lub przerażonym głosem i odwrotnie. Kiedy wpadnie w stan depresyjny, zdarza jej się tworzyć piosenki o swoich odczuciach. Czasem emocjonalnie przeżywa śpiewane piosenki, aczkolwiek zdarza jej się to rzadko. Czasem nabija się z wymyślonych przez siebie kawałków, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że owe kawałki jej się nie podobają. Pisanie Wbrew pozorom to nie pisanie jest trzecim największym talentem Warfire, aczkolwiek także dobrze jej wychodzi. Klacz ma niewielką smykałkę do tworzenia scenariuszy, wierszy i opowiadań, ale nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Inne kucyki zazwyczaj chętnie czytają to, co napisze Warfire i dość często komentują to pozytywnie, aczkolwiek nie zawsze tak jest. Klacz nie radzi sobie z opisami, zawsze robi je za krótkie, mimo to potrafi się trochę przemóc i napisać całkiem długie i ciekawe opowiadanie no, kto by pomyślał! Klacz lubi inspirować się powieściami innych kucyków, oraz znalezionymi w Internecie obrazkami. W ten sposób powstają wszystkie jej dziwne historie, które klacz chętnie czyta swoim znajomym i rodzinie. Pozostali mieszkańcy Equestrii zwykle nie interesują się jej pisarską twórczością, dlatego niewiele opowiadań Warfire zostało opublikowane w sieci. Walka To właśnie walka jest trzecim super-talentem Warfire i przy okazji jej największą pasją. Klacz lubi trenować ją w swoim pokoju, najlepiej ze swoim tatem, który i tak zazwyczaj z nią przegrywa, lel. War nigdy nie chodziła na lekcje sztuk walki, a mimo to bez najmniejszego problemu może wsiąść udział w każdym pojedynku. Klacz wyróżnia się niezwykłą odpornością na ciosy, więc trudno ją pokonać, zwłaszcza, jeśli Fire jest zdeterminowana, lub chce coś udowodnić. Nauczyła się walczyć w wieku 10 lat, pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy wraz z rodzicami odwiedziła znajomych. Mieli oni syna, który uczęszczał na lekcje karate, więc gdy już nie taka mała Warfire powiedziała mu, że chce być wojowniczką, ten pokazał jej parę ciosów. Od tego czasu klacz stara się doskonalić swoje umiejętności korzystając z raz swojego taty. Reżyserowanienie wiadomo jeszcze, czy jest to umiejętność, czy antyumiejętność Warfire, ale narazie skłania się bardziej ku temu pierwszemu, więc jest tu, a nie gdzieś indziej Pewnego pochmurnego dnia to tak dla odmiany xD pięcioletnia Warfire oglądała jeden ze swoich pierwszych filmów. Przyglądała się przekonującej grze aktorów i zastanawiała się, kto tym wszystkim kieruje. Gdy zapytała o to swego tatę, a ten opowiedział jej o roli reżysera, klacz była przekonana, że ta praca jest jej życiowym przeznaczeniem. Niestety, szybko musiała zrezygnować z tej kariery, bowiem nie potrafiła napisać ani znaleźć scenariusza o treści odpowiedniej dla jej wieku. W wieku piętnastu lat klacz zorientowała się, że umie napisać całkiem ciekawy scenariusz do filmu akcji o sztukach walki, więc powróciła do reżyserskich planów. Przygotowania nie były trudne i Warfire szybko je zakończyła, ale do nakręcenia filmu jeszcze nie doszło, bowiem klacz rozpoczęła działalność w Stowarzyszeniu Rubinowej Iskry i niestety nie miała czasu na realizację swego marzenia. Wciąż jednak wierzy, że pewnego dnia nakręci swój film i być może dostanie za to swój własny znaczek. Jest też pewna, że będzie doskonałym reżyserem, a inne kucyki często potwierdzają jej przekonania. Taniec Warfire zawsze utrzymywała się w przekonaniu, iż taniec nie jest dla niej, jednak w wieku gimnazjalnym odkryła, że dotyczy to tylko konkretnych układów choreograficznych. Tak więc Fire potrafi tańczyć po swojemu i bardzo to lubi. Najchętniej porusza się w rytm swobodnych melodyjek, do których nie ułożono jeszcze układu tanecznego, zwłaszcza, gdy lecą one w obszernej sali, ale przy muzyce klasycznej także sobie radzi, aczkolwiek nie tak dobrze. War przekonała się też na własnej skórze, że walka jest nieskomplikowanym, zabójczym tańcem, więc można powiedzieć, iż klacz uważa taniec za swój talent. Układy choreograficzne Warfire mają jedną wielką wadę, przez którą nasza klacz nie pokazuje ich innym kucykom. Otóż za każdym razem układ do danej piosenki wygląda inaczej, bo War nie jest w stanie spamiętać dużo figur tanecznych. Klacz uważa jednak, że gdyby się postarała, mogłaby wsiąść udział w konkursie tańca, a nawet być może zająć w nim jakieś wysokie miejsce. Zaskakiwanie innych Co dziwne, jednym z talentów panny Fire jest zaskakiwanie innych kucyków. Klacz potrafi zakończyć np. opowiadanie w taki sposób, jakiego nikt się nie spodziewał. Dowodzi tego pewna sytuacja z jej dzieciństwa, kiedy to na lekcji nauczycielka poleciła jej klasie, aby każdy ułożył opowiadanie pasujące do trzech obrazków: Na pierwszym był kucyk, który spotkał w deszczu żabę w koronie, na drugim kucyk całujący żabę, a na trzecim dwie, szczęśliwe żabychciałam wstawić wam linka do tych rysunków, ale nie znalazłam ich w Internecie... W oryginale zamiast kucyka był pies. W przeciwieństwie do większości kolegów z klasy Fire nie zamieniła kucyka w żabę - według jej historii w drugi płaz wyskoczył z jego kieszeni. Kiedy indziej War miała napisać opowiadanie o kucyku, który zerwał z jakąś tradycją związaną ze Świętami Serdeczności. I oczywiście, jak się wszyscy spodziewali, napisała opowiadanie o rodzinie, która zerwała z tradycją... Nieodbchodzenia tych świąt! Podobne historie zdarzają się Warfire niezwykle często, toteż trudno zaprzeczyć, że kryje się w tym jakiś dziwaczny talent. Anty-umiejętności Prace kuchenne Warfire nigdy nie potrafiła dobrze ugotować potrawy. Zdarzyło jej się spalić naleśniki, nie dosmażyć placuszków, dodać za dużo mąki do kruchych ciasteczek, przesolić jajecznicę, ugotować rozbite jajka, ubrudzić całą kuchnię koktajlem, źle zmiksować mleko i nawet spalić wodęfakt, że z cukrem, to miał być karmel.... Jej rodzice gotują bardzo dobrze, ale ona zdaje się być absolutnym beztalenciem w tej dziedzinie. Gdy pewnego dnia przyniosła do szkoły upieczone przez siebie ciasto, jej koledzy i koleżanki przez cały dzień zastanawiali się, co to jest i dlaczego Warfire to je. Gdy pewnego dnia klacz brała udział w konkursie na najlepszą kanapkę, w którym wszyscy zdobywali jakieś miejsce, ona zajęła to ostatnie. Maksimum jej kucharskich umiejętności to zrobienie sobie kanapki z serem, ewentualnie, przy sporej wenie twórczej potrafi zaparzyć herbatę. Dobieranie ubrań Od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa Warfire nie rozumie, po co niektóre kucyki stroją się i noszą wyszukane ciuszki. Klacz nigdy nie widziała sensu w ubieraniu spódniczek, korali, bransoletek, wisiorków, kolczyków i innych rzeczy tego typu, więc nigdy nie martwiła się owymi rzeczami. Niestety, pewnego dnia rodzice wysłali Fire na obóz wakacyjny w Baltimare, a ów wyjazd był przeznaczony dla typowych panienek. Warfire musiała więc znosić długie opowieści o stylizacji grzywy, maseczkach i, co najgorsze, o dobieraniu ubrań. Pewnego dnia klacz dostała polecenie, aby jak najlepiej się wystroić na obozowy Konkurs Piękności. War wybrała więc pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, założyła je i poszła na konkurs. Zajęła ostatnie miejsce, a wszystkie pozostałe uczestniczki obozu bardzo głośno się z niej śmiały. Od tego zdarzenia War niechętnie dopasowuje ubrania, a gdy musi to zrobić, potrafi do czerwonego T-shirta w niebieskie paski dobrać ciemnozieloną, elegancką spódnice w jasnoróżową kratkę. Szycie Crazy Relax, tata War, przez całe swoje dzieciństwo należał do skautów, dzieki czemu szybko nauczył się szyć. Z tego właśnie powodu bardzo chciał, aby jego córka również potrafiła posługiwać się igłą i bardzo szybko zaczął ją tego uczyć. Okazało się jednak, że Warfire częściej wbija igłę w swoje kopytko, niż w materiał, a przyszyte przez nią guziki natychmiast odpadają. Crazy Relax był niepocieszony, ale w końcu postanowił odłożyć uczenie córki szycia na później. Niestety, gdy po dziesięciu latach ponownie pokazał Warfire podstawy zszywania materiału, ta wciąż wbijała igłę w swe kopytko, a przyszyte przez nią guziki odpadały jeszcze szybciej, niż wcześniej. Gdy dość zdenerwowany ojciec kazał Warfire zacerować dziurę w koszuli, ta bezwiednie zaszyła w niej dziury na ręce. Wszystkie te zdarzenia dowodzą, iż War poprostu nie nadaje się do szycia i nie rozumie nawet jego podstaw. Gry zespołowe Warfire bardzo lubi piłkę kopytkową... Ale pod warunkiem, że to nie ona w nią gra. Klacz nie potrafi podporządkować się panującym w zespole zasadom. Kiedy startuje z kimś w np. podniebnej sztafecie, jej zespół może od razu pożegnać się z nadzieją na wygraną. Nie znaczy to, że War nie rozumie zasad gry - ona jedynie nie pasuje do grupy, więc nie wie, co ma robić i z nikim nie współpracuje. Klacz potrafi nie trafić piłką do stojącej trzy centymetry dalej bramki. Zawsze stresuje ją pytanie "Co pomyśli o mnie mój zespół, gdy...". Na zawodach martwi ją fakt, że będzie oceniana nie tylko za to, co zrobi, ale także za czyny kucyków z jej grupy. Bardzo nie lubi zasady "Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego", choć opowieści o muszkieterach są bardzo ciekawe, a to bądź co bądź ich zasada. Nie znosi współodpowiedzialności. Jednym zdaniem: Gry zespołowe nie są dla niej. Rapowanie Nie jest to zbyt przydatna umiejętność , chyba, że ktoś lubi słuchać rapu, a War nie lubi, więc Fire jej nie posiadła. Potrafi śpiewać w operach, operetkach i musicalach, całkiem nieźle wychodzą jej wokalizy i zwyczajne piosenki, ale rap zawsze był dla niej "czarną magią". Kiedyś dostała zadanie, by powiedzieć pewien wierszyk w formie rapu i wyszło jej to gorzej, niż wygląda zapełniony śmietnik. Klacz nie rozumie, jak niektórzy mogą w ogóle słuchać tego rodzaju muzyki. Dla niej rytmicznie wypowiadane wyrazy i łomotliwe dźwięki w tle nie powinny zasługiwać na miano muzyki. Gdyby tylko mogła, wygnałaby z Equestrii wszystkich raperów i zniszczyłaby wszystkie rapowe utwory. Na szczęście dla raperów, klacz nie jest jednorożcem i nie może tego zrobić. W każdym razie, rap nie jest mocną stroną Warfire. I tyle. Występy przed innymi Kiedy Warfire była jeszcze mała, zawsze marzyła o karierze sławnej piosenkarki bądź aktorki, nie miała bowiem najmniejszych problemów z występowaniem na scenie. Kiedy jednak zaczęła chodzić do szkoły, zawaliła parę ważnych przedstawień i zapomniała parę swoich kwestii, przez co nauczyciele długo mieli do niej żal. Klacz czuła się publicznie upokorzona, więc zrezygnowała z kariery i występów. Niestety, gdy poszła do gimnazjum, przyłączono ją do szkolnej grupy teatralnej, bowiem nauczyciele widzieli w niej wielki potencjał. Przez cały pierwszy rok nauki War usiłowała trzymać się z boku, aby nie wybrano jej do żadnej roli, jednak tuż przed zakończeniem tejże klasy zagapiła się i przez przypadek zgłosiła do zaśpiewania piosenki. Oczywiście, gdy już znalazła się na scenie, nie potrafiła wyksztusić słowa, dopiero gdy rozpoczęła się przygrywka do jej piosenki, klacz przełamała się i zaczęła śpiewać. Niestety, zawaliła i ten występ. Wiedziała, że nauczycielka nie daruje jej tego, więc postanowiła już nigdy więcej nie występować przed kucykami. Komponowanie Warfire bardzo lubi pisać piosenki, a że w domu ma keyboarda, często próbuje skomponować do nich akompaniament. Wychodzi jej to co najmniej źle. Klawisze, naciskane bez ładu i składu piszczą jak przerażone paniusie, a cała muzyka przypomina miałczenie zdenerwowanego kota. Fire potrafi zapisać nuty do czegoś, a potem zagrać z nich zupełnie inną melodię. Jej utwory są jedną wielką porażką. Cała rodzina zastanawia się, jak ukryć keyboarda przed Warfire, jednak nikomu jeszcze się to nie udało, bowiem klacz jest dość bystra, a jak czegoś szuka, nie spocznie do chwili, w której owo coś znajdzie. Uparcie stara się pisać melodie dorównujące świetnością dawnym, wybitnym kompozytorom, wiedząc, że jej to nie wychodzi. Warfire nie jest poprostu stworzona do tworzenia utworów muzycznych. Fryzjerstwo Warfire zawsze była przekonana, że posiada ponadprzeciętne umiejętności fryzjerskie. Już w wieku pięciu lat próbowała przycinać swoją grzywę i, choć wycięła sobie z przodu bardzo dziwną figurę, uważała się za geniuszkę w dziedzinie włosów. Mając czternaście lat bardzo często przycinała swój ogon, po cichu marząc o ścięciu włosów na fryzurę pewnego bohatera. Przez pół roku nie była w stanie tak diametralnie zmienić uczesania, ale w końcu postanowiła działać. Pewnego pięknego, wakacyjnego dnia pochwyciła nożyczki i ścięła się na krótko. Nie przewidziała jednak pewnej sprawy - że przecenia swoje możliwości. W efekcie fryzura wcale nie przypominała uczesania ulubionego bohatera, a przy okazji wyglądała potwornie, przez co War załamała się. Od tego dnia już nigdy nie eksperymentowała z włosami, ale ta bolesna lekcja była dla niej niezwykle przydatna, bowiem właśnie ten incydent nauczył Fire nigdy nie przesadzać z pewnością siebie. Relacje Mama Clean It All jest dość specyficzną klaczą, więc Warfire często miewa problemy z dogadaniem się z nią. Mają bardzo wiele wspólnych cech, przez co kiepsko znoszą swoje towarzystwo. War patrzy na świat w zupełnie inny sposób, niż jej matka, co powoduje liczne kłótnie. Clean It All ma w zwyczaju krytykować każdą pasję i każde zainteresowanie swej córki. Klacze nigdy nie rozmawiają ze sobą do końca szczerze. Kiedy się kłócą, żadna nie chce ustąpić, więc często te burzliwe wymiany zdań kończą się szlabanem dla Warfire. Clean lubi kupować córce eleganckie i szykowne ubrania, których Fire nigdy nie ubiera. Matka zauważa głównie błędy i pomyłki War, natomiast jej sukcesy i osiągnięcia traktuje jako coś nieistotnego. Jednak, mimo tych wszystkich problemów z dogadywaniem się i mimo wszystkich różnic dzielących klacze, tak naprawdę Clean It All kocha Warfire z głębi swego kucykowego serca, a jej córka stara się odpowiadać tym samym. Tato Crazy Relax należy do najbardziej żartobliwych i przyjaznych kucyków w Equestrii, dlatego Warfire dogaduje się z nim bezproblemowo. Bardzo chętnie wzajemnie się łaskoczą i tarmoszą, czasem wybierają się na wspólne wycieczki. Tato War zrobiłby wszystko dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Czasami miedzy Crazy Relax'em a jego córką wybuchają niewielkie i niegroźne kłótnie, które jednak szybko zostają zażegnane. Fire lubi zaskakiwać swojego ojca niespodziewanymi, ale trafionymi prezentami bez okazji. Crazy Realx odwdzięcza się, kupując jej coś wyszukanego na każde urodziny. Gdy War dozna niesprawiedliwości ze strony mamy lub nauczycielek, zawsze szuka pocieszenia u taty. Klacz nigdy w życiu nie zamieniłaby swego taty na jakiegokolwiek innego ogiera. Crazy Relax jest dla niej wzorem do naśladowania i kucem, którego każde polecenie wypełnia się bez zastanowienia. Royal Heather Royal była najstarszą przyjaciółką Warfire, bowiem poznały się już w przedszkolu. Miały bardzo podobne zainteresowania i często rozumiały się bez słów. W trudnych chwilach jedna pocieszała drugą, a na wycieczkach zawsze trzymały się blisko siebie. Czasami wymieniały się zabawkami lub pomysłami, chętnie razem rysowały. Żadna siła nie była w stanie ich rozdzielić, klacze spędzały ze sobą niemal każdą wolną chwilę. Razem śpiewały, tworzyły piosenki i przedstawienia, uczyły się, a nawet chodziły do logopedy. Ich prace plastyczne, utwory muzyczne i choreograficzne oraz ich przedstawienia wygrywały większość konkursów, a gdy Heather i Fire brały udział w zawodach sportowych, żaden inny źrebak nie miał z nimi szans. Jeśli któraś z klaczy miała zły humor lub oberwała od starszego kolegi, druga zawsze starała się przywrócić przyjaciółce uśmiech. Źrebaki tworzyły idealny duet i nie potrzebowały nikogo obrocz siebie nawzajem, jednak, gdy Royal Heather odeszła z przedszkola, Warfire - ku swej wielkiej rozpaczy - straciła z nią wszelki kontakt. Secretly Peer Warfire poznała Secretly w przedszkolu i prawdę mówiąc na poczatku nie przepadały za sobą. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Sec postanowiła otworzyć się na War, zauważyła bowiem, że czekoladowy pegaz jest załamany po zerwani kontaktu z Royal. Ta próba rozpoczęcia przyjaźni nie zakończyła się jednak sukcesem, bo Peer nie chciała uwierzyć, że Fire nie ukradła jej zabawki, tylko przechowała ją, aby nie zgubiła się w przedszkolnych korytarzach i salach. Przez ten incydent klacze przestały się do siebie odzywać i choć chodziły do tej samej grupy w przedszkolu, traktowały siebie nawzajem niczym obce kucyki. Dopiero po jakimś czasie nie przyjaźń między War a Sec osłabła, bowiem kucyki poszły do szkoły. Niestety, nie miały już ze sobą kontaktu, więc choć chciały po raz kolejny spróbować zawrzeć przyjaźń, nie mogły tego zrobić i po jakimś czasie zapomniały o sobie. Jednak pewnego dnia, gdy Warfire postanowiła pozwiedzać obrzeża swego rodzinnego miasta, przypadkiem spotkała mieszkająca tam Secretly Peer. Klacze postanowiły zapomnieć o dawnych problemach i poprostu się zaprzyjaźnić. Osiągnęły to bez większych problemów i nic nie wskazuje na to, że kiedyś znów poważnie się pokłócą. Laughing Cherry Warfire i Laughing chodziły do jednej klasy od samego poczatku podstawówki, jednak zapoznały się dopiero w szóstej z nichz klas oczywiście xP. Była to jednak niemal najlepsza przyjaźń na świecie, klacze były niemal nierozłączne i bardzo chętnie rozmawiały. Miały wspólny cel - narysować najdłuższy obrazek na świecie, a kiedy coś razem postanowiły, prawie nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać. Ich przyjaźń była niemal nierozerwalna, niemal idealna... A jednak poróżnił je jeden obóz dla gimnazjalistek, na którym Laughing wciąż objeżdżała Warfire, starająca się osiągnąć sukces. Niesprawiedliwość czuć było w powietrzu i Fire próbowała uświadomić to przyjaciółce. Niestety, jej starania poszły na marne, więc pod koniec obozu pegaz zrezygnował z upominania Cherry, ale aby pokazać, że nie pochwala jej zachowania, przestał się do niej odzywać. Laughing jednak odebrała to jako akt nienawiści i oficjalnie zerwała kontakt z Warfire. Od tego dnia klacze uznają, że nigdy się nie znały i nie poznają. Quiet Write Quiet doszła do klasy Warfire na poczatku pierwszej klasy podstawówki i szczerze mówiąc była tam jedyną klaczą, którą choć trochę interesowała Fire, jednak na poczatku żaden z kucyków nie planował rozpocząć nowej znajomości. War i Write poznały się bliżej dopiero pod koniec podstawówki, kiedy przypadkiem trafiły na ten sam konkurs pisarski. Ich znajomość nigdy nie stała się szczególnie głęboka, ani zaawansowana, ale odkąd się pojawiła, można było zaliczyć ją do kategorii przyjaźnie. Fire i Quiet lubiły rozmawiać ze sobą a także tworzyć zabawne historie na różne tematy. Nie były jednak nierozłączne i bardzo często się kłóciły. Przez całą znajomość spędzały ze sobą czas jedynie bardzo okazjonalnie, a kiedy Quiet odeszła z gimnazjum Warfire, czekoladowy pegaz nawet nie próbował zachować z nią kontaktu. Fredicorn Corn i War od szóstej klasy łączyły wspólne zainteresowania sztuką i książkami. Klacze lubiły spędzać długie godziny na rozmowach o ciekawych opowiadaniach i legendach, a także na pokazywaniu sobie swoich rysunków. Chętnie śpiewały razem piosenki z kreskówek, filmów, teledysków i seriali. Często jednak ich zdania na dany temat bardzo się od siebie różniły, przez co klacze kłóciły się ze sobą, a czasem nawet obrażały na siebie. Na poczatku podstawówki były niemalże wrogami, zaprzyjaźniły się dopiero pod koniec nauki w tej szkole. Ich relacje były tak zmienne i burzliwe, że pozostałe kucyki nie były w stanie za nimi nadążyć. Zdarzało się, że nawet Fredicorn i Warfire nie wiedziały, czy są pokłócone, czy nie. Niestety, ze względu na ową zmienność, po zakończeniu gimnazjum przyjaźń klaczy rozpadła się, aby już nigdy nie powrócić. Design Style Przyjaźń Warfire z Design trwała najdłużej ze wszystkich jej przyjaźni, aczkolwiek początkowo klacze nie ciągnęły do siebie i nie chciały znaleźć wspólnego języka. Zakolegowały się dopiero w szóstej klasietak dla odmiany. Właśnie wtedy odkryły, że mają w sobie bardzo wiele wspólnego, a także, że kiedy są razem, nie potrzebują nikogo więcej. To właśnie Style zachęciła Warfire do przeczytania pewnej wspaniałej książkiBaśniobór <3 i obejrzenia pewnego wspaniałego serialu. Chętnie rozmawiały o losach ulubionych bohaterów kreskówek i tworzyły różne fanfiki. Nigdy się nie pokłóciły ani nie obraziły na siebie, choć czasem często różniły się poglądami na dany temat. Na nieszczęście, kiedy Warfire i Design skończyły podstawówkę, na jakiś czas straciły ze sobą wszelki kontakt i odzyskały go dopiero po liceum, kiedy przypadkiem spotkały się na Manehattańskim rynku. Od tego czasu relacje klaczy już się nie zmieniają, a jeśli już, to na lepsze. Cocktail Dream Coctail i War poznały się dopiero w gimnazjum, a w dodatku na poczatku traktowały siebie nawzajem ze sporą rezerwą. Kazda z nich uważała samą siebie za lepszą od tej drugiej, więc żadna nie chciała zniżyć się do przyjaźni. Dopiero, gdy na trzydniowej wycieczce szkolnej musiały spać w jednym pokoju, odkryły, że być może łączą je jakieś wspólne zainteresowania. Po krótkim czasie klacze zaczęły wymieniać się przeczytanymi książkami przygodowymi i fantasy, aczkolwiek wciąż nie uważały, że są przyjaciółkami. Ich rozmowy raz zupełnie ustawały, raz były częste, długie i niezwykle głębokie, znajomość była pełna wzlotów i upadków. Dream i Fire kłóciły się bardzo często, ale równie często godziły się. Niestety, pewnego razu przytrafiła im się ogromna kłótnia, po której klacze nie potrafiły się pogodzić. Z tego właśnie powodu zerwały ze sobą kontakt, aby już nigdy go nie odzyskać. Criminal Gift Criminal poznała się z Warfire w pierwszej gimnazjum, właściwie jako pierwsza z nowych koleżanek karmelowego pegaza. Klacze nie miały zbyt wiele wspólnych tematów, ale mimo to potrafiły się dogadać. Wiele koleżanek żartobliwie nazywało ich przyjaźń dziwacznym efektem zderzenia dwóch, zupełnie różnych światów, aczkolwiek to stwierdzenie niezwykle denerwowało Gift, która chciała, by jej przyjaźń z Warfire była całkiem zwyczajna. Niestety, mimo jej ogromnych i usilnych starań przyjaźń wytrzymała tylko do końca drugiej klasy gimnazjum, a potem Warfire z niewiadomych powodów zaczęła unikać Criminal. Jasnowłosa jednorożka nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, więc jej kontakt z karmelowym pegazem gwałtownie się urwał. Przez połowę drugiej klasy gimnazjum klacze nie rozmawiały ze sobą, a na poczatku trzeciej oficjalnie przestały się przyjaźnić. Crown Glamour Crown miała zupełnie inny styl niż Warfire, dlatego klacze zawarły przyjaźń dopiero w gimnazjum - i to po długich namowach koleżanek. Nie miały jednak wspólnych tematów ani zainteresowań, a Crown często się wywyższała i to znacznie bardziej niż Warfire, przez co ich przyjaźń nie rozkwitała. Glam lubiła też złośliwie pożartować z innych kucyków i często robiła to przy War, która nigdy nie lubiła słuchać obmowy. Klacze nieznacznie zbliżyły się do siebie, dopiero wtedy, gdy Crown przez przypadek obejrzała najnowszą część pewnego filmu science fictionStar Wars <3 i spodobał jej się owy film, a kiedy opowiadała o nim na szkolnym korytarzu okazało się, iż Fire też go lubi. Niestety, zauroczenie Glam w filmie szybko przeminęło, a klacz, ku rozpaczy War, wróciła do dawnych, nie najlepszych nawyków. Dla Warfire porzucenie fanonu tak wspaniałego filmu było niczym perfidna zdrada, dlatego klacz obiecała sobie w duchu już nigdy nie odzywać się do Crown Glamour. Big Heart Big Heart była klaczą, której nie dało się nie lubić, bowiem ona sama kochała wszystkich i wszystko. Z tego właśnie powód Warfire zaprzyjaźniła się z nią bardzo szybko, choć tak naprawdę klacze nie miały wspólnych zainteresowań. Ich relacje opierały się na ważnych wartościach i wzajemnym współczuciu, dlatego mimo różnych temperamentów i pasji, klacze potrafiły rozmawiać ze sobą przez długie godziny. Warfire była przekonana, iż Heat powinna reprezentować dobroć, jeden z elementów harmonii, jednak Big podchodziła do tego z naprawdę dużym dystansem, bowiem uważała, iż nie byłaby w stanie użyć takowego klejnotu do zwalczenia kogokolwiek. Koleżanki, które widziały War rozmawiającą z Heart zazwyczaj wzruszały ramionami i mówiły, że ta przyjaźń nie ma sensu, ale po zakończeniu gimnazjum przez Fire i jej koleżanki, okazało się, iż właśnie ta przyjaźń przetrwała najdłużej po gimnazjalną rozłąkę. Niestety, po pewnym czasie kontakt między Fire a Heart urwał się, a klaczom nie udalo się go wznowić... Shocking Phone Miedzy Shocking a Warfire nigdy nie było nawę krztyny przyjaźni. Klacze dosłownie znienawidziły się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Phone dokuczała War przy każdej możliwej okazji, ale karmelowy pegaz z nikomu nie znanego powodu nigdy się na nią nie poskarżył żadnemu nauczycielowi. Shock potrafiła sprawić, że cała jej klasa była wrogo nastawiona do Fire. Chętnie wrabiała brązowookiego kucyka w różne akty wandalizmu w szkole, do których miała nieuzasadnione zapędy. Mimo swej wojowniczej natury, War nigdy nie próbowała z nią walczyć. Phone z jakiegoś powodu onieśmielała ją i odbierała jej chęć do działania. Złośliwy kucyk wiele razy obiecywał, że nigdy nie przestanie dokuczać Fire, jednak na szczęście, z powodu ponadprzeciętnie niskich ocen Shocking, nawet kiepskie liceum, do którego trafiła War nie przyjęło jej na swoją uczennicę. Dark Moss War poznała Mossa kiedy, na poczatku roku szkolnego, po raz pierwszy szła do nowego gimnazjum, kiedy przypadkiem na niego wpadła. Dark zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak Fire nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Czuła się urażona, że jakikolwiek kucyk jest tak głupi, żeby stawać na środku chodnika. Nie chciała nigdy więcej widzieć go na oczy, ale, ku jej rozpaczy, okazało się, iż Moss idzie nie tylko do tej samej szkoły, co ona, ale jeszcze do tej samej klasy. War była niepocieszona, ale po cichu przyrzekła sobie, że nigdy się do niego nie odezwie. Bo nie. Klacz wytrwała w swoim postanowieniu przez dwa lata, ale w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum koleżanki uznały, że brakuje jej chłopaka i potajemnie zeswatały ją z Darkiem. Fire chciała rozszarpać je za to na strzępy, ale nie zdążyła, bowiem jej nowy chłopak zaprosił ją, na randkę. Klacz nie chciała iść, ale poszła, by nie zrobić koledze przykrości. Chodziła z nimtylko z nim chodziła, nic więcej. Oni nawet się nie pocałowali. z dokładnie tego samego powodu, aczkolwiek Moss był świecie przekonany, że War kocha go całym swym sercem. Zaczął wątpić w swe nadzieje dopiero, gdy podsłuchał rozmowę koleżanek dotyczącą ich związku. Postanowił wystawić swą dziewczynę na próbę. Następnego dnia przyszedł do szkoły ze swoją kuzynką, ale udawał, iż jest to jego nowa dziewczyna. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Warfire, powiedział jej, że jest zdrajczynią a następnie odszedł. Klacz nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, i szczerze mówiąc z początku nawet było jej trochę przykro, ale po paru dniach zupełnie zapomniała o Darku. Ogier usilnie próbował naprawić to, co zepsuł, jednak już nigdy mu się to nie udało. Terror Expert Warfire poznała Experta w drugim tygodniu nauki w liceum, ale już od pierwszego dnia słyszała różne plotki na jego temat. Kiedy kucyki widziały się po raz pierwszy na korytarzu szkolnym, War natychmiast rozpoznała Terrora, bowiem starsze koleżanki wielokrotnie opisywały jej kuca, którego za wszelką cenę ma unikać. Z poczatku klacz planowała zignorować znanego z plotek kolegę, ale potem przyszło jej na myśl, że przecież jest wojowniczką. A przecież wojownicy nie boją się pogłosek! Klacz podeszła do Experta i wesoło się przywitała, ogier jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko groźnie popatrzył na Fire, a następnie przywalił jej kopytem w sam środek twarzy. Od tego czasu Warfire starała się unikać Terrora i nie narażać się na jego gniew, ale kiedy pewnego dnia zobaczyła, że ogier bije jej koleżankę z klasy, nie wytrzymała i stanęła w jej obronie. Wspólnie z Free Will pokazała Terrorowi, jak czują się atakowane przez niego kucyki. Expert jednak nie potrafił znieść takiego upokorzenia, więc od tego dnia nigdy więcej nie pokazał się w szkole. Free Will Free Will była dla Warfire najlepszą i najbliższą przyjaciółką. Klacze robiły razem niemal wszystko, od niegroźnych psikusów po ogromne akcje dobroczynne wspomagające maltretowane kucyki. War zwierzała się Free ze wszystkich swoich problemach, opowiadała jej o każdym swoim uczuciu, wyjawiała każdy swój sekret. Przyjaciólki były absolutnie nierozłączne, nigdy się nie pokłóciły... A jednak Warfire często martwiła się, że w ich przyjaźni jest coś sztucznego. Odnosiła wrażenie że między nią a Will leży jakaś tajemnica, której przyjaciółka nie chce wyjawić. Kiedy Fire poznała Stowarzyszenie Rubinowej Iskry, była przekonana, że to już koniec tajemnic, ale Free wciąż coś skrywała. Skrywała swoją przynależność do Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. Kiedy nadszedł dzień jej zdrady Fire nareszcie zrozumiała, co było sztuczne w ich przyjaźni. Nie potrzebowała już wyjaśnień. Mimo wszystko, zerwanie kontaktu z najlepszą przyjaciółką spowodowało w jej sercu wielki ból. Warfire nigdy do konca nie pogodziła się ze stratą kontaktu z Free Will i nigdy się nie pogodzi. Misterious Sand Kiedy Fire po raz pierwszy przyszła na zebranie członków Iskry, w sekrecie przed wszystkimi trochę bała się Sanda, aczkolwiek nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, ani nawet nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Obecnie Misterious jest dla Warfire wzorem idealnego przywódcy. Klacz podziwia jego opanowanie, powagę, pewność siebie i mądrość, stara się wykonywać jego polecenia bez dyskusji. Istnieje tylko jeden, jedyny fakt związany z Sandem, który jest niepojęty dla War: Klacz nie potrafi zrozumieć czemu szef Rubinowej Iskry nigdy nie bierze udziału w misjach. Pegaz jest jednak przekonany, że przywódca ma ku temu swoje prywatne powody, a także prawo prywatności. Warfire bezgranicznie ufa Misteriousowi, dlatego ma pewność, że każde zlecone przez niego zadanie jest możliwe do wykonania. Co prawda kucyki wciąż nie przyjaźnią się, ani nawet dobrze nie znają, jednak Fire traktuje Sanda z wielkim szacunkiem, a także stara się być mu posłuszną. Misterious natomiast widzi w War spory potencjał i szanuje odwagę i pewność siebie klaczy. Mimo, iż między kucami nigdy nic nie zaistniało, niektóre koleżanki ze stowarzyszenia lubią nabijać się z War mówiąc, że jest ona stworzona dla przywódcy Iskry i że powinni być razem, Fire jednak nie traktuje tych żartów poważnie, zwłaszcza, że jej znajoma opowiadała, iż Sand ma już żonę oraz syna. Przywódca Rubinowej Iskry ma jednak pewien plan związany z Warfire... Freshy South Freshy jest co najmniej dziesięć lat starsza od Warfire, ale mimo to klacze całkiem nieźle się ze sobą dogadują. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że są przyjaciółkami, ani nawet bardzo bliskimi znajomymi. Jedynie potrafią się ze sobą dogadać. Freshy często traktuje War nieznacznie z góry, ale ma to na celu jedynie podkreślenie większego doświadczenia South. Kiedy kucyki zostają wysłane na wspólną misję, zawsze bronią siebie nawzajem, nawet, jeśli skutkuje to niepowodzeniem ważnego zadania. Każdy wspólny wyjazd nieznaczne zbliża klacze do siebie, aczkolwiek wciąż strasznie wiele im brakuje do prawdziwej przyjaźni. Klacze ufają sobie i mają podobne zainteresowania, jednak dzielą je poglądy i sposoby działania; Warfire najpierw robi, potem myśli, Freshy natomiast planuje każdy swój ruch. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że w bardzo dalekiej przyszłości klacze zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a ich relacje zasłonią smutek, pozostały w sercu Fire po utracie Free Will. Delice Rescue Delice jest jedynie pięć lat starsza od Warfire, ale zachowuje się, jakby była niezwykle doświadczona i niezwykle mądra. Z wielką chęcią strofuje War, nawet, gdy ta nie zrobi nic złego. Bardzo często popisuje się swoją ponadprzeciętną wiedzą tylko po to, by Fire czuła się głupsza, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Między kucykami bez dwóch zdań nie ma nic podobnego do przyjaźni, ich wzajemne stosunki podchodzą prawie pod wrogość. Rescue bardzo skutecznie unika War, uważając ją za "niegodną swojej osoby". Jednak wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu, karmelowy pegaz nie próbuje przekonać do siebie Delice, a nawet zdaje się cieszyć z panującej między nimi dość napiętej atmosfery. Jedno jest absolutnie pewne: Klacze nigdy nie zostaną, ani nawet nie będą chciały zostać przyjaciółkami. Flame Follow Flame i Warfire nie znają się zbyt dobrze, jedynie czasem otrzymują wspólne misje. Ogier jednak z ogromną chęcią poznałby bliżej ciemnowłosą klacz, bowiem wydała mu się ona niezwykle atrakcyjna. Chciałby spędzić z nią więcej czasu, najlepiej sam na sam, z ogromną chęcią pojechałby z nią na każdą misję... Krótko mówiąc Follow poprostu zakochał się po uszy w Warfire, ona jednak nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Ogier usilnie stara się pokazać swej wybrance co do niej czuje, aczkolwiek nie jest to proste, bowiem karmelowy pegaz nie jest wrażliwy na uczucia innych kucyków. W dodatku War uważa Flame'a za jednego z najbrzydszych kucyków jak Equestria długa i szeroka, toteż niechętnie spędza z nim czas. Podsumowując, nie wiadomo, czy z tej miłości kiedykolwiek cokolwiek wyniknie, aczkolwiek jest to raczej wątpliwe... Sailandra Pewnego pięknego dnia Warfire postanowiła wybrać się do parku i poszkicować, gdyż przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł na bardzo oryginalny strój maskujący. Usiadła na ławce pod dużym dębem z zamiarem narysowania swojego pomysłu, jednak nie wiedziała, od czego powinna zacząć, aby jej rysunek był przejrzystych i wyraźny. W pewnej chwili potężny podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął rysunki Warfire, które leżały obok klaczy, jako jej inspiracja. Pegaz natychmiast to zauważył i zaczął je gonić, jednak podmuch był zbyt silny. Warfire wróciła więc na swoją ławkę i zaczęła rysować swoje inspiracje od nowa. W tej samej chwili, po drugiej stronie parku Sailan spacerowała ze swoim psem. Nagle spostrzegła przelatujące obok niej kartki, więc szybko złapała je. Potem obejrzała każdą dokładnie, zastanawiając się, do kogo mogły należeć, gdy w pewnej chwili z tyłu jednego obrazka spostrzegła napis "by Warfire". Landra postanowiła znaleźć ową Warfire i oddać jej rysunki, ruszyła więc w kierunku, z którego wiał wiatr. Po jakimś czasie Sailan przeszła połowę parku, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegała kucyka, do którego pasowałoby imię Warfire. Postanowiła więc zapytać się o nią jakiegoś kucyka, a brązowy pegaz szkicujący na ławce wydał jej się do tego najodpowiedniejszy. Landra podeszła więc do owego pegaza, i zapytała, gdzie może znaleźć Warfire. Brązowa klacz spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem i powiedziała, że to właśnie ona, więc Sailan oddała jej rysunki i już miała się oddalić, gdy zatrzymał ją głos pegaza, pytający, skąd wiedziała, do kogo należą znalezione szkice. W ten sposób klacze rozpoczęły rozmowę, dzięki której jeszcze przed zmierzchem zostały przyjaciółkami. W chwili, gdy miały się rozejść, Warfire dała Sailan kilka swoich szkiców, więc Landra zaprosiła ją na następny dzień do kawiarenki. Potem obie klacze wróciły do swoich domów. Pencil Paw W Manehattanie co roku odbywał się największy w Equestrii konkurs pisarski. Pencil Paw postanowiła wsiąść w nim udział i była pewna, że da sobie radę, jednak jeden z kolegów z jej szkoły powiedział jej, że na tym konkursie szansę mają tylko najlepsze książki. Paw wiedziała, że jej opowiadania należą do tej grupy, jednak komentarz kolegi tak ją zdenerwował, iż postanowiła pokazać mu, na co ją stać. Kilka godzin przed konkursem w głowie Pencil pojawił się genialny pomysł na książkę, więc usiadła na ławce i zaczęła zapisywać po go w zeszycie. Na jej nieszczęście silny wiatr wyrwał kilka kartek z jej zeszytu, a klacz nie zauważyła tego. Kartki tymczasem przefrunęły przez pobliską ulicę i poleciałyby nie wiadomo dokąd, gdyby nie złapała ich Warfire, wracającą właśnie ze sklepu do domu. Brązowy pegaz postanowił oddać kartki właścicielce lub właścicielowi, ale nie miał pojecia do kogo one należą. Klacz zauważyła jednak, że na kawałkach papieru są jakieś napisy, więc postanowiła przeczytać je z nadzieją, że pomogą jej odnaleźć właściciela kartek. Książka Pencil bardzo wciągnęła Warfire, jednak na kartkach wyrwanych przez wiatr nie było końcówki, toteż Warfire zaczęła bardzo intensywnie zastanawiać się, jak powinno brzmieć zakończenie. Wtem pegaz spostrzegł Paw, która wciąż siedziała na ławce pisząc opowiadanie. Warfire przyszło na myśl, że być może to Pencil zgubiła część swojej książki, więc brązowa klacz podleciała do jednorożki. ]] Pencil była w trakcie pisania najważniejszej części opowiadania, gdy nagle usłyszała głos, pytający, czy to ona zgubiła część zeszytu. Paw podniosła głowę i zobaczyła swoje zapiski trzymane przez Warfire. Pegaz wyjaśnił, że znalazł je odlatujące do ciepłych krajów i odda je właścicielce tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwoli mu ona dokończyć czytanie. Paw zgodziła się, a potem zaczęła rozmawiać z Warfire. Szybko dostrzegły, że łączy je pasja do książek, więc zaprzyjaźniły się. Reportahie Pewnego pięknego dnia Reportshie postanowiła przespacerować się po lesie Everfree. Początkowo nie zapuszczała się w mroczną gęstwinę, ale w pewnej chwili usłyszała z niej jakieś krzyki. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, kto mógł wydawać z siebie te dźwięki, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło jej do głowy, więc postanowiła sprawdzić to na własne oczy. Przez piętnaście długich minut Reportshie podążała za krzykami, ale w pewnej chwili dźwięki ucichły i klacz w żaden sposób nie mogła dotrzeć do ich źródła. Co gorsza, nie wiedziała też, jak wrócić do Ponyville, a w około zaczął zapadać zmrok. Reportshie postanowiła iść przed siebie, z nadzieją, że znajdzie jakieś schronienie. W ten sposób dotarła do tajemniczej polanki, przy której widniało wejście do mrocznej groty. Pieczara zdawała się opuszczona, jednak Reportshie wahała się, czy powinna do niej wejść. Jednak w pewnej chwili z nieba lunął rzęsisty deszcz, wiec klacz zapaliła światełko na czubku swojego rogu i weszła do jaskini. Od wewnątrz grota wyglądała znacznie niebezpieczniej, niż z zewnątrz, a fioletowa poświata, wypływająca z rogu klaczy powodowała, że kąty jaskini zdawały się niezwykle mroczne i groźne. W pewnej chwili z jednego z nich wyszła Warfire. Jej grzywa i ogon były zmierzwione i brudne, a na sierści widniały liczne rany. Reportshie odsunęła się od niej z przerażeniem, jednak pegaz wyciągnął w jej kierunku kopytko i powiedział, że nic jej nie zrobi. Jednorożka zbliżyła się więc, a potem kucyki rozpoczęły rozmowę. Kiedy nadeszła noc, Warfire i Reportshie były już przyjaciółkami, a następnego dnia pegaz zaprowadził jednorożkę do Ponyville. Tam pożegnały się i rozeszły, jednak nie zakończyły znajomości. Teraz co jakiś czas umawiają się na spotkania i często ze sobą korespondują. Avant-garde Chic Przyjaźń Amity z Warfire rozpoczęła się w dość... specyficzny sposób. Fire została wysłana na misję, w której musiała zapobiec pierwszemu oficjalnemu wystąpieniu Ruchu Złotego Pyłu - próbie obalenia księżniczek tuż pod nosami ich strażników. Owa akcja miała odbyć się podczas Gali Grand Galopu, na której nie mogło zabraknąć Avant wraz z jej przyjaciółkami, bowiem zostały one wybrane przez same księżniczki do wykonania hymnu Equetrii na Gali. Warfire, aby wtopić się w tłum odstawionych na galowo kuców, także musiała ubrać się w wystawną suknię. Po zakończonym występie, nasza różowa jednorożka udała się po poncz. W pobliżu stołu, na którym były przekąski, stała Warfire oparta o ścianę w pięknej, satynowej sukni. Amity zamiast nalewać ponczu do szklanek, przypatrywała się Warfire, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła okrzykiem zachwytu. 'Amity: '''Gdzie kupiłaś tą przepiękną sukienkę?! '''Warfire: '''Co? Sukienka?... Ach, kupiłam ją... w sklepie. Po tych słowach, Fire pociągnęła Avant za kopytko i zaciągnęła w ciemny kąt. Wytłumaczyła jej, że jest tajną agentką. Pokazała swoją legitymację i opowiedziała o zamiarach Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. Amity była roztrzęsiona ową wiadomością i obiecała, że nikomu nie powie. Tym bardziej zszokował ją fakt, że mają zaatakować dzisiaj wieczorem. Dla bezpieczeństwa, Warfire ciągle trzymała się z Amity, aby ta nie wygadała o organizacji swoim przyjaciółkom. '''Warfire: '''Znasz się chociaż odrobinę na walce? '''Amity: '''Co? Mam walczyć razem z tobą?! Te kopytka nie nadają się do walki! '''Warfire: '''Chcesz aby księżniczki dalej rządziły Equestrią, czy chcesz, aby zostały porwane? Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. Strażnicy zostali zaatakowani, a Warfire stała już gotowa do walki. Klacze zaczęły krzyczeć, a księżniczki zostały ewakuowane przez resztę członków Rubinowej Iskry. Amity chciała uciekać, schować się gdzieś, ale miała tylko jedno wyjście. Postanowiła zostać przynętą dla kuców z Ruchu Złotego Pyłu i wodzić ich swoją urodą. Całe szczęście, że nauczyła się w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców teleportacji, bo bez tego nie miałaby szans na ucieczkę. Warfire w tym czasie walczyła z wrogimi agentami. Po skończonej walce, wszystko wróciło do normy. War podziękowała Avant za pomoc. Tamten incydent bardzo zbliżył je do siebie, obie klacze zostały przyjaciółkami i mogą na siebie liczyć. Sur Lucy Prise Kiedy Rubinowa Iskra pokonała Złoty Pył na Gali Grant Galopu, War była przekonana, że Ruch na jakiś czas zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Jednak pewnego dnia, zwiedzając pałac księżniczek, Fire usłyszała głośny krzyk. Szybko popędziła w kierunku jego źródła, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, jak kucyki ze Złotego Pyłu zaciągają dokądś jasnowłosą jednorożkę. War szybko podążyła za nimi. W końcu kucyki dotarły do ciemnego korytarza, najprawdopodobniej zapomnianego przez większość mieszkańców Canterlotu. Członkowie Ruchu z groźnymi minami zbliżyli się do jednorożki. Próbowała się uwolnić, ale napastników było zbyt wielu. Warfire nie mogła na to patrzeć. Szybko rzuciła się na najbliższego kucyka, jednak okazało się, ze Złoty Pył ukrywa się za niewidzialnym polem siłowym. Pegaz postanowił zmienić strategię. Szybko skrył się za rogiem korytarza i zaczął stukać kopytkami. Puste ściany działały jak bardzo dobre mikrofony, toteż członkowie Ruchu usłyszeli bardzo głośne tupanie. Szybko uciekli z korytarza, aby nikt nie podejrzewał ich o zaatakowanie jasnowłosej jednorożki. Warfire tymczasem zbliżyła się do niej i spytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Zaatakowany kucyk niepewnie kiwnął głową, więc Fire pokazał jej swoją legitymację, aby trochę ją ośmielić. Jednorożka wstała z podłogi, na której usadzili ją członkowie ruchu i elegancko przedstawiła się jako Sur Lucy Prise. Potem klacze zaczęły rozmawiać i w końcu zaprzyjaźniły się. Flair Darling Pewnego pięknego dnia Flair wybrała się do Canterlockich ogrodów pałacowych. Spacerowała wśród kolorowych kwiatów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzaków, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś niesamowitego i nowego, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny, głośny zgrzyt. Ten dźwięk przeraził ją, toteż Flair wzniosła się ku niebu, aby w wypadku zagrożenia szybciej dotrzeć do domu. Gdy jednak znalazła się w powietrzu, spostrzegła, iż nieopodal Equestrianskiej stolicy znajduje się dziwne, dymiące pole. Flair jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego zjawiska, więc byla prawie pewna, że za owym dymem ukrywa się kucyk o niecnych zamiarach. Postanowiła sprawdzić co ukrywa się przed jej wzrokiem, toteż poleciała w kierunku unoszących się oparów. Kiedy była już calkiem blisko, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że niektóre dymiące gazy są bardzo trujące, więc na wszelki wypadek założyła maseczkę ochronną. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Kiedy już wleciała w chmurę gazów, postanowiła wylądować, aby zobaczyć, co skrywa przed nią dym, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo znienacka ktoś naskoczył na nią i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, w miejscy dość oddalonym od dymu. Flair z niezadowoleniem podniosła wzrok na atakującego ją kucyka. Była to klacz, czarnogrzywy pegaz o karmelowej sierści. Na jej boku nie było jeszcze znaczka, ale pewna siebie mina kucyka informowała, że należy się go bać. Flair patrzyła na nią i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że ów kucyk zaatakował ją. Okazało się, że już pierwsze zdanie, wypowiedziane przez karmelową klacz wyjaśniło wszystkie wątpliwości tej jasnozielonej, bowiem ta atakująca spytała, od jak dawna Flair jest na usługach Złotego Pyłu. Jasnowłosa pegazica nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nieznajomą jak na wariatkę. W oczach karmelowej klaczy błysnęła gniewna iskierka. Flair odwróciła głowę, aby jej nie prowokować, jednak obcy kucyk potraktował to jako gest lekceważenia. Urażonym tonem wykrzyknął, że nazywa się Warfire i jest członkiem Rubinowej Iskry, więc lepiej, żeby Flair wreszcie się poddała. Jasnozielona klacz doszła do wniosku, że wypełni polecenie karmelowej, była bowiem przekonana, że wtedy będą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Warfire zdziwiła się, że zaatakowany przez nią kucyk tak szybko się poddał. Z ciekawości przyjrzała mu się dokładniej i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu: Flair nie miała na sobie złotego płaszcza, bez którego członkowie Ruchu nigdy nie wyruszają na misje! Karmelowa klacz natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ze skruszoną miną puściła Flair, przeprosiła ją i pomogła jej wstać. Jasnozielona klacz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że każdemu zdarza się pomyłka, a potem Flair i Warfire zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoich przeżyciach. To zdarzenie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło i zapoczątkowało wielką, kucykową przyjaźń. Musical Wings Pewnego pięknego dnia Musical Wings siedziała przed swoim komputerze z otwartą pocztą internetową i nudziła się, gdy nagle przyszła do niej dziwna wiadomość. Z jej treści wynikało, że jakiś niebezpieczny kucyk uciekł z canterlockiego lochu i że w związku z tym Wings musi stawić się na skraju lasu Everfree następnego dnia rano. Klacz nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza, że nadawca wiadomości nie podpisał się, a jego e-mail, z niewiadomych przyczyn nie wyświetlał się. W końcu Musi zdecydowała, że jedynym sposobem będzie postąpienie zgodnie z zawartymi w wiadomości poleceniami i następnego dnia rano poleciała na skraj lasu. Przed ciemną gęstwiną czekał pegaz o ciemnej grzywie i brązowej sierści, którego poza wyrażała znużenie. Wings wylądowała obok niego, przedstawiła się i zapytała, co mają zrobić, jednak obcy kucyk dziwnie na nią spojrzał i stwierdził, że musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Musi nie rozumiała, o co chodzi, ale brązowy pegaz wyjaśnił, iż najprawdopodobniej pomylił się podczas wpisywania e-maila swojej znajomej, przez co wiadomość trafiła do nie tego kucyka. Potem obca klacz poleciła Wings lecieć do domu i zapomnieć o tym zajściu, jednak Musi nie zgodziła się. Zanim oby kucyk zdążył się zdziwić, wyjaśniła, iż potrafi walczyć i nie boi się przestępców. Brązowoskóry pegaz jeszcze przez chwilę próbował zniechęcić Wings, ale kiedy zauważył, że to nic nie daje, przedstawił się jako Warfire i podał Musi kopytko. Przez następną godzinę klacze rozmawiały o przestępcy-uciekinierze i nie tylko, aż wreszcie postanowiły działać. Warfire skądś wiedziała, gdzie jest kryjówka niebezpiecznego kucyka, więc klacze poleciały do niej i zastawiły parę pułapek. Potem skryły się w pobliskich krzakach i czekały, aż przestępca wróci do domu. Nie robiły tego długo, bo uciekinier zjawił się już po pięciu minutach i natychmiast wpadł w jedną z zastawionych pułapek. Warfire i Musi wykorzystały tą chwilę zaskoczenia i zaatakowały. Przestępca w pułapce był tak zdziwiony, że zanim się spostrzegł klacze związały go. Potem bardzo serdecznie się pożegnały i Warfire odleciała do Canterlotu, aby ponownie uwięzić zbiega. Od czasu tej akcji Musi i Fire utrzymują ze sobą kontakt i czasem umawiają się na jakieś misje. Antilia Był piękny, ciepły wieczór. An leżała na swoim łóżku przy zapalonej lampce nocnej i czytała artykuły na ulubionej stronie. Trafiła właśnie na niezwykle ciekawe opowiadanie i była niezwykle pochłonięta czytaniem, gdy nagle na samym środku strony wyskoczyła ponadprzeciętnie jaskrawa reklama. Antilia nie mogła znieść jej widoku, więc postanowiła szybko ją wyłączyć. Niestety, zamiast na maleńką literkę X oznaczająca wyłączenie, klacz nacisnęła bezpośrednio na reklamę. Zauważyła to o sekundę za późno, skutkiem czego trafiła na jakąś stronę z obrazkami. Przez chwilę chciała szybko ją opuścić i wrócić do swojego artykułu, gdy nagle jej uwagę przykuł jeden z rysunków; smutny, czarno-biały szkic przedstawiający samotnego kucyka nad brzegiem błyszczącego jeziora. An patrzyła na niego, patrzyła, patrzyła i nie mogła się napatrzyć. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała, że musi zobaczyć pozostałe obrazki tego autora, mając nadzieję, iż wszystkie będą tak wspaniałe. Niestety, kiedy weszła na stronę autorki trochę się rozczarowała, bo pozostałe obrazki klaczy były zupełnie zwyczajne. Uwagę Antilii przykuło jednak ogłoszenie, napisane na dole strony, dość drobnym druczkiem: An, nie namyślając się długo napisała do autorki owych obrazków i ogłoszenia, a ta natychmiast jej odpisała. Klacze pisały bardzo długo, ale nie potrafiły dogadać się w sprawie kolorowania, bowiem autorka obrazka - Warfire - martwiła się, że An zepsuje jej obrazek. Kiedy jednak biała klacz wysłała jej trzy ze swoich obrazków, czekoladowa postanowiła zaryzykować. Następnego ranka Antilia zabrała się za kolorowanie. Zawsze bardzo lubiła to robić, ale tym razem czuła presję. Nie chciała zniszczyć obrazka swojej wirtualnej znajomej. Nawet najmniejszy błąd An mógł równać się z końcem znajomości. Klacz nie mogla sobie pozwolić na żadną pomyłkę, nie chciała zawieść Warfire. Po długim czasie skończyła kolorowanie, ale widząc efekt swojej pracy niemal się popłakała. Była przekonana, że Warfire nie zaakceptuje jej dzieła. Mimo swych wątpliwości wysłała pokolorowany obrazek do czekoladowej klaczy, oczekując na recenzję. Warfire odpisała dopiero późnym wieczorem, ale Antilii opłaciło się czekanie na odpowiedź, bowiem War była zachwycona efektem pracy An. Klacze znów rozpoczęły rozmowę, aż w końcu czekoladowy pegaz zaproponował koleżance spotkanie w realu. Antilia z poczatku nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć i trochę obawiała się tego spotkania, ale w końcu zgodziła się na nie. Kucyki umówiły się na najbliższy poranek do Cukrowego Kącika, ale Warfire trochę spóźniła się na spotkanie, bowiem jej pociąg utknął w polu z powodu braku prądu. Antilia z poczatku była na nią zła, ale okazało się, iż Fire kupiła dla niej wielkie pudło czekoladek. Słodycze te złagodziły gniew An, dzieki czemu klacze zaczęły kolejną, długą rozmowę, która doprowadziła je do wrót przyjaźni. Miracle Pewnego pięknego dnia Miracle przechadzała się po canterlockim dworcu i przyglądała się podróżującym kucykom. Powietrze było niezwykle ciepłe i suche, toteż klacz czuła niesamowitą senność. Zastanawiałam się, czy na stacji kolejowej może zdarzyć się coś ciekawego. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że tak, bowiem obawiała się, że może zasnąć z nudów. Z przejeżdżających pociągów wychodziły różne kucyki, ale żaden nie wyglądał szczególnie interesująco. Miracle już prawie zasypiała, kiedy na peron tuż przed nią wtoczył się kolorowy Ekspres Przyjaźni z Manehattanu. Klacz ocknęła się i szybko odsunęła, aby podróżujące kucyki mogły spokojnie wysiąść. Miracle stała i patrzyła. Większość mieszkańców Manehattanu spoglądało na nią z góry i ignorowało, więc klacz nie zaczepiała ich. Po dłuższym czasie, gdy drzwi do pociągu zaczęły się zamykać, z ostatniego wagonu wyskoczyła czarnowłosa klacz ze skrzydłami i karmelową grzywą. Wydawała się być bardzo roztrzepaną, toteż Miracle nie zdziwiła się, gdy klacz potknęła się o własną walizkę i wylądowała na ziemi. Z jej bagażu wyleciała niewielka, porcelanowa figurka, która szybko potoczyła się pod koła pociągu. Czarnowłosy pegaz wydawał się przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją, zwłaszcza, że Ekspres Przyjaźni powoli ruszył z peronu. Miracle w ostatniej chwili postanowiła pomóc karmelowemu kucykowi. Szybko aktywowała róg i za pomocą magii przeniosła figurkę z powrotem do walizki obcego kucyka. Właśnie w tej chwili spojrzenia klaczy spotkały się. Karmelowa podeszła do Miracle i przedstawiła się jako Warfire. Potem kucyki rozpoczęły rozmowę, której skutkiem okazała się ich przyjaźń. Eileen Kilka dni po zdradzie Free Will Warfire miała dziwny sen, w którym przyjaźniła się z jakąś błękitną klaczą. Kiedy następnego dnia rano obudziła się, wciąż była przekonana, że skądś tego kucyka zna, nie miała jednak pojęcia skąd. W tym śnie zdawała się kryć jakaś tajemnica, dlatego War postanowiła ją rozwiązać. Zaraz po śniadaniu wybrała się na poszukiwania błękitnego kucyka, jednak nie było go na żadnej uliczce Manehattanu. Może poprostu tu nie mieszkał? Albo w ogóle nie istniał? Po dłuższym czasie, znużona poszukiwaniami Warfire w końcu zrezygnowała. Poważnie zwątpiła w istnienie nieznajomej ze snu. Usiadła na jednej z ławek w parku i zaczęła grzebać kopytkiem w ziemi. Nie chciała jeszcze wracać do domu, ale nie miała też nic do roboty. W pewnej chwili oczy niemal wyskoczyły jej z orbit: Po jednej z alejek szła błękitna klacz z jej snu! War szybko wzniosła się w powietrze i podleciała do niej. Bardzo szybko się przedstawiła i wyznała, że nie wie gdzie, ale chyba już się poznały. Nieznajoma patrzyła na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Z początku milczała, ale potem spokojnie wyjaśniła Warfire, że nigdy dotąd jej nie widziała. Fire posmutniała. Było jej bardzo głupio, że tak wypaliła do nieznajomej, toteż zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła wycofywać. Jednak, ku jej zdziwieniu błękitna klacz poprosiła, żeby War poczekała, a następnie przedstawiła się jako Eileen. Może wczesniej kucyki się nie znały, ale zawsze można było to zmienić! War i Eileen usiadły razem na ławce i przez dłuższy czas serdecznie ze sobą rozmawiały. Kiedy pod koniec dnia musiały się rozejść, Fire obiecała, że odwiedzi Eileen w Canterlocie, bowiem błękitna klacz następnego dnia wyjeżdżała z Manehattanu, w którym była jedynie na wakacjach. Od tego dnia klacze starają się jak najczęściej spotykać ze sobą i mogą bez zastanowienia powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią. Loved Star Warfire i Loved poznały się pewnego pięknego dnia na Targach Wymiany, w dodatku, szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca przez przypadek. Wszystko zaczęło się od niespodziewanej, wieczornej wizyty Freshy South w mieszkaniu War. Powodem odwiedzin było niewielkie zlecenie od Misterious Sanda - Fire miała śledzić na Targach pewnego kucyka, którego podejrzewano o działalność w Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. Klacz jak zwykle z radością przyjęła zadanie, jednak nie miała pewności, czy nie zgubi się wśród wystawionych wszędzie kramów. Gdy podzieliła się swoimi obawami z Freshy, ta powiedziała jedynie: ''Jak się zgubisz, idź po pomoc do jasnofioletowego pegaza z błękitną grzywą i jasnym pasemkiem. Nazywa się Loved Star. Przyjeżdża na Targi za każdym razem, więc i teraz będzie. Ona już zajmie się resztą. Następnego dnia Warfire spakowała manatki i wyruszyła na misję. Dojechała na targi niedługo po ich otwarciu i od razu dostrzegła wymieniającego się czymś jasnofioletowego pegaza. To na pewno była Loved. A gdzie potencjalny członek Ruchu? Chyba jeszcze nie dojechał na Targi. War postanowiła więc skorzystać z okazji i zagadała do Star. Na poczatku oczywiście upewniła się, że to na pewno Loved. A potem wyjaśniła, że przyjechała z pewną misją i że najprawdopodobniej będzie potrzebować pomocy przy lokalizacji poszczególnych straganów na Targach. Loved zgodziła się pomóc, choć z początku wydawała się zszokowana, że obcy kucyk zna jej imię. Klacze obeszły razem wszystkie kramy i nawet chciały się czymś ze sobą wymienić, ale na horyzoncie pokazał się ogier, którego War miała śledzić. Więc, chcąc nie chcąc, pożegnała nową przyjaciółkę i zaczaiła się gdzieś za ogierem. Gdy pod wieczór znów miała wolną chwilę, wymieniła się z Loved adresami i numerami telefonów. Od tego czasu klacze dość często się spotykają, zazwyczaj na Targach Wymiany. Lynette Był piękny styczniowy dzień. Equestria przykryta białą warstwą śnieżnego puchu wyglądała nad wyraz magicznie. Młode kucyki bawiły się na zewnątrz. Morska zatoka. To właśnie tam zatrzymał się pociąg dowożący kucyki wprost do Hoofhoovernazwa wymyślona przez Deer. W serialu nie zostało podane położenie Morskiej zatoki, więc aby trasa pociągu była w miarę realistyczna miasto, do którego jedzie jest fanowskim wytworem., gdzie odbyć się miał koncert znanej grupy - KISS. Jednym z pasażerów pociągu był brązowy pegaz imieniem Warfire. Klacz była ogromną fanką zespołu. Teraz jednak musiała przeczekać godzinę na mroźnym powietrzu. Pociąg, którym jechała zatrzymał się na postój, więc War musiała go opuścićz tego co wiadomo autorce pociągi nie zatrzymują się na postoje, ale to fanfik, więc takie rzeczy są możliwe :). Kucyk rozmyślał nad swoim wyjazdem. Wynajęła mały pokoik w Hoofhoover i spakowała walizkę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją silny chłód, który odczuła. Klacz przejrzała się w tafli lodu pokrywającej większość podłogi, ujrzała w niej swoją radosną twarz pomalowaną tak jak twarz Starchilda. Chwyciła walizkę w pyszczek i ruszyła przed siebie. Gdy tylko zrobiła kilka kroków w przód upadło na nią coś ciężkiego. Była to Lynette, która poślizgnęła się na lodzie. Przestraszona i zdezorientowana War szybko wstała. Wraz za nią wstał jednorożec. Klacze patrzyły na siebie przez kilka sekund. Ciszę przerwał krzyk Lynn: - Wiedźmaaa! - klacz krzyczała w niebogłosy. Jej głośny krzyk przestraszył kucyki znajdujące się na dworcu. War z rozmazanym makijażem, rozłożonymi skrzydłami i ubraniami porozrzucanymi z otwartej walizki wyglądała śmiesznie, a nie strasznie. Nie wiadomo więc, co przestraszyło jednorożkę. - Aaa, ty na koncert jedziesz - podsumowała, gdy zobaczyła, że to co znajduje się na pyszczku pegaza to rozmazana gwiazda. Warfire chciała się odezwać, jednak widząc zawstydzoną klacz rozmyśliła się. Lynette w mgnieniu oka za pomocą magii wrzuciła rzeczy do walizki. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała War. Przedstawiła się i nawiązała z klaczą dosyć miłą konwersację. Kucyki zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i obiecały sobie, że będą utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. Po minionej godzinie Lynn, również korzystając z magii, lekko pchnęła War w stronę pociągu. - Szerokiej drogi! - Warfire o mało co nie wpadła na tory, jednak zamiast się złościć uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - Pa pa, Torbajer! - Dodała Lynn po czym w podskokach ruszyła ku wyjściu ze stacji potykając się na śliskich schodach. - Pa, Klin... - Powiedziała War sama do siebie. Lekko obrażona, ale i wesoła. Galaxy Guardian Pewnego pięknego dnia Warfire wybrała się na koncert ukochanej grupy KISS do Canterlotu, aby pozbyć się uczucia nudy. Od bardzo dawna nie została wysłana na absolutnie żadną misję i bardzo za tym tęskniła. Ale co mogła zrobić? Otrzymywała zadania tylko wtedy, kiedy była najodpowiedniejszym kucykiem do wykonania ich. Po zdradzie Free Will Złoty Pył jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, więc misje otrzymywały doświadczone w konspiracji kucyki. Warfire pozostało więc jeżdżenie na każdy kolejny koncert KISSu i czekanie, aż sytuacja się zmieni. Klacz szła powolnym krokiem przez uliczki Canterlotu, ku zamkowi, bowiem to właśnie tam jej ukochany zespół miał dać koncert. Było późne popołudnie, ale niewiele kucyków spacerowało po mieście. War przyglądała się przechodniom, ale nie zwracała na nich szczególnej uwagi. Wreszcie dotarła do wrót. Stanęła przed nimi i już miała otwierać, kiedy nagle ujrzała oślepiający błysk, a potem straciła możliwość ruchu. Jakiś kucyk (War stała tyłem do niego, więc nie wiedziała, kto to) powiedział, że wstęp do zamku jest dziś zabroniony zwykłym kucykom z powodu ważnej wizyty u księżniczek. Potem przesunął unieruchomioną Warfire trzy metry od wrót i zdjął z niej zaklęcie bezruchu. Fire wreszcie go, a właściwie ją, zobaczyła. Napotkany kucyk miał piękne włosy przypominające galaktykę, jasną skórę z podpaleniami i... był alicornem! War przeżyła szok. Po raz pierwszy stała tak blisko kucyka z rogiem i skrzydłami! Tylko... dlaczego ten kucyk był alicornem? War doskonale znała wszystkie księżniczki w Equestrii, ale tego kucyka nie kojarzyła! Obcy kucyk natychmiast zauważył zdziwienie Fire i wyjaśnił, że nie jest księżniczką. War spytała więc, dlaczego kucyk jest alicornem, ale nieznajoma jakoś nie chciała rozwijać tematu. Fire natychmiast zrozumiała, że zapytała o bardzo prywatną sprawę, więc ze wstydem przeprosiła. Obcy kucyk stwierdził, że nie ma sprawy i przedstawił się jako Galaxy Guardian. War również się przedstawiła, a potem klacze zaczęły rozmawiać ze sobą. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie Warfire przypomniała sobie o koncercie. Zapytała Galaxy o wstęp do pałacu - bądź co bądź, to tam miał być koncert. Guardian przez chwilę nie wiedziała o co chodzi, aż nagle sobie przypomniała. Teraz już bez problemu przepuściła War. Klacze pożegnały się, a potem rozeszły. Od tego czasu piszą ze sobą i czasem się spotykają. W Equestria Girls W równoległym świecie Equestria Girls Warfire jest nastolatką uczęszczającą do pewnego mało znanego liceumzastanawiałam się, czy nie posłać jej do Crystal Czegośtam, ale nie potrafiłam zapamiętać tego nazwy, a w dodatku tam uczniowie noszą coś w stylu mundurków, których ja mam już absolutnie dość. Potem miała chodzić do liceum Canterlot, ale gdyby tam chodziła, powinna pojawiać się jako postać tła w filmach. A przecież jej tam nie ma. Tak więc w końcu posłałam ją do jakiegoś mało znanego liceum. Jej charakter pozostaje taki sam, jak w "kucykowym" wymiarze, ale historia ulega pewnym zmianom. I tak na wszelki wypadek: Nie, kucyk i dziewczyna nigdy się nie spotkały i nie spotkają. Bo nie. Wygląd 90x200px|thumb Ludzka wersja Warfire jest dość wysoką, opaloną licealistkąco ciekawe w niektóre mroczne, bezksiężycowe noce skóra ludzkiej War przybiera absolutnie biały kolor i pozostaje taka aż do wschodu słońca. Nigdy nie wyjaśniono tego przyczyny - być może z powodu faktu, że o tej dziwnej właściwości swojej skóry wie tylko Fire inigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziała.. Jej sylwetka jest raczej szczupła, ale nie za bardzo. Dziewczyna ma czarne włosy, sięgające jej aż za łopatki i ogromne, brązowe oczy. Jej nos jest bardzo zadarty i nieco krzywy, a usta dość duże. Rzęsy dziewczyny są raczej jasne i krótkie, toteż War czasem maluje je na czarno lub czerwono. Na jej powiekach bardzo rzadko można zobaczyć cienie, ale jednak dziewczynie zdarza się umalowaćten fragment był dedykowany pewnej postaci, która strasznie mi się podoba. Ta postać zawsze jest mocno wymalowana, więc War choć tyle może dla niej zrobić ale ta postać to facet. Dziewczyna zwykle ubiera się w zieloną, czerwoną, białą lub czarną koszulkę i jeansy do kolan. Jej nadgarstek zawsze zdobi masa sznurkowych, rzemykowych i skórzanych bransoletek, niekiedy ponabijanych ćwiekami. W okresie jesienno-zimowym Warfire lubi ubierać skórzaną kurtkę i dłuższe jeansy. Na jej szyi czasem pojawia się apaszka pełniąca funkcje szalika, a na dłoniach białe lub czarne rękawiczki. Dziewczyna zawsze no ok, na szkolne imprezy to nie, ale poza tym zawsze nosi czarne martensy i czerwone skarpetki. Historia Narodziny i przedszkole Warfire urodziła się w szpitalu tuż obok liceum Canterlot, a także obok swojego domu. Pierwsze lata jej życia były niezwykle szczęśliwe, ale wszystko zakończyło się w dniu, w którym War poszła do przedszkola (zresztą i tak o rok za późno xP). Poznała tam bowiem dwie dziewczynki: Royal Heather i Secretly Peer. Obie były bardzo sympatyczne i bardzo chetnie się z nią bawiły. Był jednak pewien problem: Royal i Peer nie znosiły siebie nawzajem. Ta nieuzasadniona nienawiść powodowała liczne walki o przyjaźń z Warfire. Dziewczynka mogła liczyć na spokojną zabawę z którąś z nich tylko wtedy, gdy ta druga była chora. Kiedyś Secretly Peer pożyczyła War swojego ukochanego, pluszowego kucyka na jeden przedszkolny dzień. Pod wieczór okazało się jednak, że Peer zupełnie zapomniała o swojej zabawce, a War zupełnie zapomniała, że kucyk jest jej koleżanki, dlatego kiedy mama Secretly przyszła do przedszkola, by zabrać swoją córkę do domu, ta nie upomniała się o zabawkę. Dopiero następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, przypomniała sobie, że zostawiła kucyka w przedszkolu. Była zrozpaczona - nie dlatego, że zostawiła zabawkę pod opieką War, ale z powodu nieuzasadnionej pewności, że Royal zabrała Fire zabawkę i zniszczyła ją. Oczywiście ta pewność okazała się jedynie niepotrzebnymi obawami, ale zaowocowała jeszcze większą nienawiścią pomiędzy Secretly a Heather. Fire nie raz próbowała je pogodzić, ale niestety wszystkie jej starania okazały się daremne. Royal i Peer nienawidziły się aż do końca nauki w przedszkolu. Podstawówka Po zakończeniu nauki w przedszkolu Warfire poszła do szkoły podstawowej, która z początku zdawała jej się bardzo miłym miejscem. W szkole nie było już przedszkolanek, które zmuszały ją do leżakowania lub jedzenia znienawidzonej kapusty kiszonejdo dziś jej smak powoduje u mnie mdłości.... Dziewczynie spodobało się również nowe środowisko - nauczyciele, uczniowie, a nawet lekcje, których bądź co bądź było bardzo mało. W dodatku po skończonej nauce przychodził czas na zabawę w oczekiwaniu na rodziców, którzy ją odbiorą. Nie lubiła jedynie poniedziałkowego basenu. Niestety, po paru miesiącach wychowawczyni Warfire wymyśliła pewną chorą teorię, która trochę obrzydziła dziewczynce szkołę. Mianowicie: Że War ma rozdwojenie jaźni i że czuje się psem. Skąd w ogóle taki szalony pomysł? Otóż w dzieciństwie Fire miała absolutnego bzika na punkcie szczekających czworonogów. Znalazła wszystkie istniejące rasy psów, rozumiała język ich ciała, ale także rysowała ja niemal na każdym kroku - czasem nawet stojące na dwóch łapach, w ubraniu i z włosami. Był to oczywiście zwyczajny, choć trochę szalony wymysł jej wyobraźni, ale nauczycielka uważała inaczej. Prawie codziennie rozmawiała z rodzicami War. Pytała się dziewczynki o dziwne rzeczy. Zabraniała jej rysować... Oczywiście te wszystkie zabiegi nie przynosiły żadnych sukcesów, bo War kochała rozwijać swoje talenty i nic nie mogło jej przed tym powstrzymać. Nauczycielka była jednak nieugięta. Przestała dręczyć Fire dopiero w czwartej klasie podstawówki, bowiem wtedy przestała być wychowawczynią czarnowłosej panienki. W czwartej klasie Warfire znienawidziła szkołę do reszty. Nauczyciele stali się o wiele za bardzo wymagający. Koledzy z niewiadomych powodów śmiali się z niej. War nie miała siły ani ochoty, by z nimi walczyć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowiła się poddać. Wpadła w rutynę. Straciła wszelką nadzieję i radość. Zmieniła się... Jej zły stan odzwierciedlał również jej wygląd zewnętrzny - skóra dziewczynki przybrała kolor zimowego śniegu, a jej włosy przyprószył szron nienaturalnej w jej wieku bieli - co tylko nasiliło śmiechy kolegów. Dziewczyna jednak nawet nie próbowała z nimi walczyć. Nic już się dla niej nie liczyło, istniała tylko pustka, smutek i rutyna. War pozostała w tym stanie przez całą czwartą i piątą klasę. Dopiero w szóstej jej koleżanki zauważyły, że z Fire coś jest nie tak. Zaczęły ją zagadywać, rozmawiać z nią... Aż w końcu, po długim czasie zaczęły nawiązywać z nią jakiś kontakt. Z każdym dniem coraz lepiej się dogadywały. Powoli się zaprzyjaźniały... Niestety cały trud koleżanek i męczące miesiące ich pracy nad ponownym ożywianiem War w jednej chwili posypały się pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy absolwenci z zeszłorocznej szóstej klasy przyszli odwiedzić swoją starą szkołę, bowiem trzy z nich, dość dosłownie nijakie Perfect Hurt, Metal Killer i Short Hater, pasjonowało dokuczanie innym, młodszym od siebie kucykom. Szczególnie nie lubiły Warfire, dlatego najchętniej jej dokuczały. Kiedy przyszły w odwiedziny do starej szkoły, nie mogły sobie odpuścić pokrytykowania War. Przezywały ją, zaciągnęły ją do szkolnego korytarza i tam wylały jej na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody, domalowały jej markerem permanentnym szkaradne wąsy... War w końcu nie wytrzymała i uciekła ze szkoły. Następnego dnia w ogóle do niej nie przyszła. Potem był weekend, a po weekendzie rodzice przycisnęli War, aby wreszcie poszła na lekcje. Po powrocie do szkoły dziewczynka spotkała się z potwornym hejtem, ponadprzeciętnymi śmiechami kolegów i wieloma innymi nieprzyjemnościami. Męczyła się z tym aż do wakacji, bowiem żaden nauczyciel nie chciał jej pomóc. Na szczęście był to ostatni rok spędzony przez klacz w podstawówce, dlatego po letniej przerwie nie musiała już martwić się złą reputacją. Gimnazjum Kiedy War po raz pierwszy stanęła pod murami swego gimnazjum, jej uczucia były bardzo mieszane. Przede wszystkim cieszyła się, bo wreszcie nie musiała martwić się wciąż odwiedzającymi szkołę absolwentkami, ale równocześnie potwornie się bała, bowiem nowa szkoła była dość przerażająca. Jej architektura kojarzyła się nastolatce z krępymi budowlami z średniowieczaChodzi mi dokładniej o budowle romańskie. Tak, wiem, że dawne epoki w świecie kucyków nie powinny być takie, jak u nas, ale... Cicho xP lub z miejscowym więzieniem. Wąskie okna przysłaniały mosiężne kraty i grube, dawno nie czyszczone szyby. Drzwi do gimnazjum, zbudowano z ciężkiego, dębowego drewna i zamykano ogromną, żelazną kłódką. Cały budynek pokrywała niegdyś jasnołososiowa farba, jednak teraz odpadała ze ścian grubymi płatami, odsłaniając białe otynkowanie, a gdzieniegdzie nawet czerwone, zniszczone przez czas i żywioły cegły. Cała ta budowla budziła nieprzyjemne uczucia u Warfire. Dziewczyna wątpiła, czy będzie chciała codziennie tu przychodzić przez następne trzy lata. Niestety, już zgłosiła się do tej szkoły i została do niej przyjęta, więc rodzice nie zgodziliby się, żeby córka z niej zrezygnowała. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła do budynku, jej zdanie o nowej szkole stało się jeszcze gorsze. Na niemal kazdej ścianie było grafitti, miejscami odpadające wraz z wiekowym tynkiem. Po korytarzach biegali swawolni uczniowie, a niewielka, chuda nauczycielka w wyraźnie podeszłym wieku próbowała zapanować nad nimi. Na podłodze, oprócz plam błota można było dostrzec menu informujące o śniadaniach co najmniej jednej czwartej gimnazjalistów - w kątach leżały stare skorki od bananów, pod ławkami dla uczniów walały się niedojedzone kanapki, a pod wejściem do jednej z sal ktoś rozlał sok pomarańczowy i wysypał paczkę słonych orzeszków. Podsumowując - War musiała więc dostosować się do nowej, niekoniecznie komfortowej sytuacji, z nadzieją, że po jakimś czasie szkoła pokaże się od jakiejś lepszej strony. Dziewczyna wciąż jeszcze przyglądała się korytarzowi, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Fire szybko zarzuciła na ramię plecak, który zdążyła już ściągnąć i ruszyła... No cóż, poprostu przed siebie. Nie miała pojęcia w jakiej sali będzie miała lekcje, ale nie wiedziała też, kogo powinna o to zapytać. Podążała więc przed siebie, czując lęk, bowiem doświadczenia z podstawówki nauczyły ją, że hejterzy kryją się wszędzie. Nagle wpadła na jakiegoś ucznia. Strasznie się zawstydziła i ze strachem zaczęła się oddalać jednak nieznajomy powiedział, żeby się nie bała, a potem uśmiechnął, a właściwie uśmiechnęła, ponieważ jej głos nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że jest dziewczyną. War spojrzała na nią. Nieznajoma była dość szczupłą dziewczyną o japońskiej urodzie. Miała krótkie włosy w odcieniach od jasnożółtego, przez zielony i morski, do ciemnego granatu. Jej oczy miały kolor szafirowy. Dziewczyna była kilka centymetrów niższa od Fire. Przedstawiła się jako Free Will i zapytała, czy War idzie do pierwszej klasy. Ta przytaknęła i również się przedstawiła. Free ponownie się uśmiechnęła, a następnie zaprowadziła nową koleżankę do sali, w której miały mieć lekcję. Liceum Ciekawostki *Nie znosi masła, ale uwielbia ciastka maślane *Kocha wigilię serdeczności i inne kucykowe święta *Chętnie robi innym miłe niespodzianki *Chciałaby być super bohaterkąmarzenia, znowu *Nienawidzi sprzątać *Bardzo lubi jeść, żreć, pożerać, połykać, zjadać i zajadaćtak, jak jej autorka *Jest twórcza, ale tego nie doceniato dyktowała moja siostra, ja tak nie uważam! *Potwornie boi się jednej ze swoich nauczycielek z podstawówki *Nigdy nie bała się pająków *Jest bardzo nieuporządkowaną profesjonalistkąa to w ogóle możliwe? *Rozwalają ją żółte kościnie pytajcie. *Nie cierpi kolorować obrazków *Niektóre elementy jej historii są inspirowane ulubioną książką autorki, lel *Nie cierpi szpinaku, kapusty kiszonej i gotowanych pomidorów *Uwielbia spędzać czas w wodzie, choć nie potrafi pływać. *Nie lubi być nazywana agentkąbo '''nie jest agentką, tylko członkinią tajnej organizacji! *Uwielbia czereśnie *Nie potrafi opiekować się dziećmi, ale dla pieniędzy czasem to robi xP *Często utożsamia się z męskimi postaciamimoże lepiej nie pytajcie... *Uwielbia śpiewać szanty *Kocha imprezować **W przeciwieństwie do bardzo wielu kucyków, Warfire jest w stanie wstać z łóżka o 7:00 po imprezie trwającej do trzeciej nad ranem i przez cały dzień normalnie funkcjonować *Lubi słuchać ciszy *Kiedy była mała przesoliła jajecznicę, dlatego teraz nigdy nie przyprawia jedzenia *Ma Coulrofobię, Apifobię i Iatrofobię czyli, mówiąc prosto boi się klaunów, pszczół i szpitali xP *Boi się też fusów z herbatyso crazy, but truth xP *Od zawsze marzy o ogromnej sławie, której nigdy nie osiągnie *Jej ulubiona część garderoby to skarpetki one są takie śmiechaśne... xD *Jest fanką KISSu, ale czasami ma ochotę rozerwać ten zespół na strzępy *Uważa perkusję i gitary elektryczne za magiczne instrumenty *Kiedy ma problem, pociesza się kwaśną, gęstą śmietanką Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka